


蓝岛

by Ashley777



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, batriddler - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 内含校园暴力，家庭暴力，mob等过激要素，阅读需谨慎，阅后即焚。
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Riddlerbots, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景音乐:Koop Island blues

01

几个小时前，他还被他亲爱的老师按在韦恩庄园的某个房间里，按在橡木桌上。他看着百叶窗外的景象，一片伊甸园一般的绿色，还有精妙的雕塑的胴体，优美又对称，像古典文学里跑出来的艺术。他就想用喘息把这一切都毁掉。毁掉布鲁斯.韦恩的高贵，毁掉布鲁斯.韦恩的理智，毁掉布鲁斯.韦恩随时携带的面具，他笃定，这个迷题一样的男人，一旦被解开，就会像所有的疯子一样原形毕露，变成和他一样的精神病人。

他看见格雷森在庄园的小道上走着，韦恩老师的养子，他的同班同学，过不了多久，格雷森就会发现，他身上沾满了他的养父的气味，他的养父将他从床上搂或者抱到餐厅，像宠爱孩子一样喂他吃饭，然后开车送他去上学。他真想看看格雷森的表情，那一定很有趣。阁楼底下有间小屋子，某位叫达米安的活泼小伙儿把摇滚乐开的震耳欲聋，那是韦恩老师9岁大的孩子，扯着奶音嘶吼着那刺耳的歌曲。他认识蒂姆，那个可爱的聪明的，将他称为爱德华学长的高中生，总会和他请教些数学题，蒂姆不知道，他每次解题都在想着怎么和他的养父来一炮。他还想见见那位神秘的，从不回家的叛逆子，杰森，人们都叫他红头罩。

韦恩老师让他趴好，他几乎从不顺从任何韦恩提出的观点，这是他们在课堂上争吵的理由，他就是那么一个讨人厌的顶撞老师的学生。但这次他顺从了，乖乖地，像一只温顺的随便你怎么形容的动物，小羊羔或者小白兔也好，总之他柔顺地攀上桌子。如果不是上次他的发情期，他才用刀子切开过试图将他当街强暴的匪徒的喉管，他一定会以为他和所有的Omega一样从善如流。

他透过擦得光亮的玻璃窗看见韦恩那一张苍白，锋利的面孔，冷酷的简直像吸血鬼，却拥有一对与冰冷全不相符，透露真相的，急不可耐的蓝眼睛。韦恩穿着一直令他心驰神往的黑西装，他爱那身黑色，像是蝙蝠，深夜里的啮齿动物。在禁欲的黑西装底下总会有火热的躯体，大理石般洁白的大腿，冰凉而又结实的腹肌。韦恩从像是刚刚融化的冰山，充满柔情地拥抱他，用浓郁的Alpha信息素固定着他，让他不能逃脱出恐怖的钳制。

他有一种被窥探的感受，瞧瞧韦恩的书桌上摆放的都是些什么，他感觉爱因斯坦、牛顿、特斯拉、霍金、普朗克等等等等、几百只，几千只眼睛都在盯着他们，他却和韦恩拥抱在一起，他要让韦恩忘记除了他以外的一切。忘记哥谭有几座钟楼，忘记哥谭的港口叫什么名字，忘记哥谭有几条小巷。他会钻进韦恩的心理，像一条毒蛇，狠狠地啃开韦恩的心脏，留下一道只属于他的齿痕。

他本身就没有服用任何药物，再加上韦恩正用那包围着他，他的信息素被韦恩刺激的爆炸开了，歇斯底里的情欲滔滔不绝地涌流，汹涌地像是一条发了疯的河流，狂热地呼嚎。他双腿打着颤，韦恩很俊，眼睛很蓝，蓝得冰冷又阴鹜，让人想要凿开那层冰面，往透彻的冰下河中滴几滴毒液。

他很愉快，就这么简单。

“第一次？”韦恩蹭着他的后颈，“是呀。第一次。”外貌是他天然的伪装，玻璃窗里，他的倒影看起来清纯无比，褐发柔软，绿眼中蒙着水雾，真令人惊叹，他看起如此的无害，好像一个吻就让他滩做一片水。

其余的都不算数，只有这次。

02

这确实是第一次。他的第一次在十年前，一个黄昏，在14岁零125天，原谅他对数字极其敏感的大脑，他精确地记得那个日期，5月27日，一个春与夏交界处。一个临界点。

如果必须回顾，他会说，他的第一次绝对谈不上愉快，那时他刚到青春期，性特征分化，他第一次意识到他的性别，放学后被一群混球用胶带绑在在厕所里，这不是第一次，也不是最后一次。这是霸凌的循环日中的一天，平常，却也非同寻常。

再之后常见的那种不必详细描述的情节，毕竟对于一群霸凌者而言，一切都喜闻乐见，他们谁都不在意在愉快的霸凌行为中再添加一项强奸。毕竟时值傍晚，就算他喊也惊动不了蝙蝠侠，更和况他被堵住了嘴，也不需要喊了。他安安静静的接受这一切。

他向来承认，他就是那种……容易遭遇到欺辱的类型，首先，瘦弱躯体让他看上去就是羚羊群中容易捕猎的羚羊，他是容易捕猎。而后就是个性，他想要追求的从来都不是合群，不合群的代价就是被群体排斥在外。群体内与群体外并非绝对的选择，各有优劣。群体意味着高强度竞争与服从，被推举的人成为领袖，剩余的则是士兵。领袖负责领导，士兵决定服从。狼群以决斗的手段决出狼王，狮群亦是如此，互相撕咬，至死方休，残忍野蛮。而人类其实相同，只不过将手段内化为其他方式，本质上却没有改变。

在胜者为王的规则系统下，失败者要么离开，要么服从，因为一个群体内必须达成方向性的统一，这个方向性的统一，或通过标语，或通过口号的方式标识出来，群体内部只允许一个主体意识，这是团体存在且维持统一的手段，如果声音太嘈杂，便会影响凝聚力，分散是裂变的前兆。

不合群则意味着自由，以及孤独，比如熊，比如老虎，强大，凶猛，容易落单，被狼群扑而上也只有死路一条。孤独者享有着孤独者的自由，孤独者享有着孤独者的独立性，他将不被群体意识影响，不受到团体法则的约束，他可以自在地做他自己，他只是自己的王。听起来很酷，而事实上，在拥有力量之前，游离群体之外的幼崽会受到群体的蚕食与攻击，毫无反抗能力，那是注定的坠落。

一个人处于群体之中时，他的个体意识就会被群体意识取而代之。他的思考和判断力也会受到群体意识的影响。从而在群体意识下做出让自己意想不到的事情。群体暴力即是如此，当他单独遇到这些人的时候，他未曾感受过这激烈的恶意，而当他们聚集到一起，当那集体精神凌驾于良心或者别的什么道德观之上，人就不再是人了。

他们无所不能，无坚不摧，无恶不作。像是一群训练有素的士兵。校园暴力，军队，簇拥者，独裁。它们的源头都是集体意志，只不过以不同的形态表现出来。

当你无法反抗的时候，就学会接受。

或者发疯。

彼时，他还没学会疯狂，一种极为有效的对抗压迫，不甘，愤恨，以及等等其他负面情绪的方式。他选择了接受。

他只是——被侵犯。无力反抗，也放弃了反抗。他知道从他放弃反抗的这一刻开始，就会有人对他指指点点，重复着一些陈词滥调的观点，失去了贞洁的Omega 和死了有什么区别，为什么你不可以更坚强一点，为什么你不可以反抗，为什么别人不去性侵别人，而要去性侵你呢，为什么你总是差人一等，你是受害者，你应该为此而羞愧，你有罪。

听起来，可能悲惨。

但没那么严重。只是一场侵犯，没什么。两个分化的Alpha ，一个Beta ，还有一个Omega ，很多生殖器官，每一个部分都有标准的学名，再没别的了。超级无聊，他找不到比着更无聊的事情了，纵使是无聊至极的事情也有人甘之如饴，人类也许是建立的无聊的垃圾堆上才能幸存下来的生物。否则，就无法容忍自己了。

那三个人轮流值班，有时候两人一起，用不着他来计数，学过排列组合的人都清楚一共进行了几个回合。或许他描述的太宽泛了，以至于难以还原真实的场景，那么，不如加上点细节吧，细节。

布莱恩是橄榄球球队队长，强壮粗暴，对于他来说，世界就是一个巨型的橄榄球场，没什么是不能一杆击飞的，他随时携带这那杆球棍正躺在地板上，倒影惶出一滩泥泞的棕褐色。布莱恩的小跟班杰克逊几乎言听计从，又对布莱恩恨之入骨，一张从小就显现出的阿谀奉承的嘴脸，丑陋地长成一颗气球一样的脑袋，挂在长长的颈上，典型的暴君身边滑稽的跟班。基里安是个眼镜仔，在加入小团体之前是个被扯头发拉耳朵的乖乖仔，是在他之前的被欺辱的对象，现在，他可以昂首挺胸地将所有的屈辱疯狂地发泄到他的身体里来了。好像通过虐待他人，他就可以洗刷自己的耻辱。三人团体，像是微缩的社会，又或者说社会只不过现在放大的他们，再加上他自己，本质上是由权力构建起来的古老监狱。性是权力最原始的表达，权力是权力的自我表达，文明是权力的变体表达。

他们像一群野兽，他们就是一群野兽。一群有纪律有等级的野兽，社会的野兽。布莱恩发泄着兽欲，扯开他的衣服，然后扳开双腿，杰克逊狐假虎威，顺势按住他的腰，而基里安，他毫无享受之意，他是一个beta，不受信息素的操控，为了成为团体里密不可分的一员，他假装自己是个气魄的“男子汉”，提枪就上，但是他的眼中充满了不安与恐惧。不需要仔细观察，只要有一双眼睛也能读出这荒唐行为下的政治性，他几乎没什么快感，他的眼睛里充满了恐惧和讨好，他只是在向着首领献媚，以求不被排除在外。就连强奸也逃不开社会学的基础，如果将社会，团体与协作视为文明，这就该是一场文明的强奸。

Omega是一种特殊的性别，他的肉体不会痛苦的，绝对不会，甚至是本能地享受，总有人将这种性本能形容为诚实，太可笑了，这根本就不是种品质，连思考都算不上。就是本能。本能可没有诚不诚实的区分，就像是每个人都会睡觉，这不能证明睡觉的人就是诚实的。他与他的本能一同酣畅淋漓地做爱，而是生来如此，无需教授，像渴求食物一样渴求，像需求水源一样需求。他像动物一样地交合，又像吸水的海绵一样榨取。

xing交，是索然无味的世界中的一个环节，一连串的动作，撞击，拍打，正如日复一日的海浪，一群群地蜂拥而至，涨潮，然后退潮，他是沙子，先被堆砌成需要的样子，然后又被拍碎，抽离，不堪一击。他很清楚这场xing交的事实是什么，重点只有性，而不是是谁，他在这场性爱中无影无踪，享受之人消费xing快感，他负责被享受以及在被享受的同时隐藏自己，成为一个物件，会发声玩具。

虽说是会发声，然而他发出的声音可以算作是毫无意义的杂音，几个拟声词的组合，肉欲最本真的音节，几个诡异的但却偏偏能揪住人类耳涡的音素。激情，有人将之称之为激情，而他只将之称之为激素。暴力的激素，性暴力也是其中的一种，而在此之前，他已经经受过肢体暴力，和关系霸凌，现在顺理成章地将第三项拿走。生活送他的三样惊喜终于被他全部拆开，他全盘收下。

至于精神，他回忆起他那时候的精神。

它已经不再具备完整性，四分五裂地插在大脑里，像一片片的玻璃，时不时就试探性地扎他一下，试图制造点哀痛的脑浆，噢，天呐，哀痛，多么俗气，像个哭哭啼啼不断重复啰嗦的老妇人，除了能让人看着他，面带同情地说一句你真可怜以外毫无作用，她不需要同情，怜悯，他憎恶这些，这些目光会将他一次又一次地绑上耻辱柱。有些人甚至连可怜都不会有，他们会笑，会愉快，让他们的悲惨成为最好的消遣品，茶余饭后时不时提起，或津津有味，或喜笑颜开，听完以后谁都是精精神神的，没一个会稍微皱下眉头。

心中充满了隐约痛苦。不长，甚至可以说是短暂。欲望来得比痛苦快得多，痛苦才开了个头就被打断，在高潮面前，所有的痛苦都是虚伪的，不值一提的，像是一群微不足道的小鱼，被排山倒海而来的水流冲散，消失不见，水流声刷拉拉地淌着，水有着奇特的隐喻，那是繁殖神的象征，象征着泛滥成为的欲望，在狂乱的欲望底下孕育着生命，生命是欲望肮脏的产物。

这让生命贬值成一颗尴尬的牡蛎。

整个空间都融化了，不存在了，软绵绵地坍缩在他的身上，变成一团虚无的烟，烟雾萦绕在他的眼前，他听到嘎嘎地轮胎滚动的声音，一辆火车从他的身上碾过去，他在四分五裂中熬过一个钟头。终于结束了，受害者如同死去一般瘫倒在地狱，施暴者如同新生般走向天堂。布莱恩，杰克逊，吉里安，他们将卫生间的大门打开，一束敞亮的光线像是属于他人的黎明，他们迎着黎明而去，然后关上门，将他塞回到黑暗中去。

在那逼仄又狭窄的黑暗中，他想到了死。

03

死并非一个严肃的话题，一点也不，甚至是太容易了，每天都会翻来覆去出现在他的意识里几次，就像是风，每天总要刮那么几阵，微不足道，没人会费心思去统计它来了几次。也没有戏剧性，很平淡，吃饭的时候会想到，睡觉的时候更容易，有时候看到一只蝴蝶，那脆弱的生命背后的隐喻也会浮现。那入侵的意识不可控制地从顶部贯穿到底部。

只不过在这个屈辱的时刻来得尤为强烈，他将裤子重新穿回到身上，披上衬衫，将校服一件一件地捡回来，穿好，却仍然觉得裸露在外，任何东西都无法将他的尊严覆盖，它们正支离破碎地躺着，任人观看，睁着眼，寻找摔出去的眼镜，流着淋漓的鲜血，发出哀嚎。真想死。他又被自己重复了一遍。平淡地，毫无起伏地重复。

死不是什么人生大事。它来得轻而易举，冰冰冷冷的厕所，冲水声，还有胶带，构筑出一个特别的空间，黏糊糊的什么都可能发生的空间。什么都可能发生。白液飞溅在躯干上，黏在脸上，粘在睫毛上，有的已经凝固成一块一块的斑块，夹带着损伤的血液，有的还是刚刚播撒出来的，热乎乎的，像是一层过期的腥气的奶油，透过眼帘向外窥探，水还凝聚在眼眶中，模模糊糊的幻影晃动着，一些不规则的剪影，拉长又缩短，变了形状，像是影子，以及影子背后更多不可言语的东西。

你去死吧。一个声音。微妙的，恰如其时的出现，轻巧的像一个奇特的微笑，不是胁迫，只是清清淡淡的一句。是他自己的声音，是他自己对他说的话。是从盥洗室的镜子来的声音，他当时还不明白，镜子会成为他未来生活中重要的隐喻。他只是倾听着，如同倾听一句温柔的问候。

脚步声繁杂起来，惶惶的重影溃烂，倾塌，一道深黑色的河流无端地浸湿了整个地板，将他又卷入漩涡，如同深处地狱。不对，是比地狱更加恶臭，自我厌弃的地方。

那是死地。淤泥底下的死地。光源外的寂静岭。是被流放的古格拉群岛。是他不想去，却已经完全属于的地方。

放屁都会留下点声响或者臭味。但是死亡什么都不会留下，连屁都不如。他捂住脸，回味这句话，连屁都不如。哈。太好笑了。什么人才能活到这种境界。一定是个烂人吧。哈哈。他失声大笑，像是解开了什么有趣的迷题。

他浑身泥泞地从地上站起来，寻找他的皮带和眼镜，高度近视让他什么都看不清楚，模糊的即将融化的地板摇摇晃晃，慕色降落在窗台上，像一只黑色的失去眼睛的乌鸦，乌鸦的云翳掠过惨绝的水光。他看见了一张属于他的另一张脸，那不是他的脸，但又像是他，好像是分裂出的一个完好无损的他。

“你不要接受这一切。”里德尔柔声细语，“我没有接受。只不过是发生了，不管我接受不接受。”他平静地回答，他本应该歇斯底里一点，不过他没力气把精力用在歇斯底里上，“你应该愤怒。”里德尔一语中的地指出他缺失的部分，“……愤怒没有用，除了把我变成疯子以外，毫无作用。”，“那就让它来吧。”里德尔突然伸出手，兴奋地拉住他，双眼中全是灼人的热浪，“让它来吧！”，“什么？”他试图挣脱，而里德尔只是紧紧地拽住他，“让你的疯狂愤怒来吧！让你的疯狂来吧！来吧，拿起你的刀！”，“我没有刀……”，他拼命地摇头，“你有，你当然有！你会用它杀人，用它犯罪，你喜欢这个！你擅长这个！你是犯罪的天才，爱德华，你是天才！”，“我不是……我不是！你滚开，你快滚开，不要和我说话！”在他没意识到的时候，他已经怒吼出声，而里德尔他只是温柔地笑了，然后温柔地对他窃窃私语，比他所见过的所有人都要温柔，“你生气了，宝贝，我爱死你生气的样子了。你总会发现，不是我来找你，而是你需要我，是你创造了我。证据就是，我刚来，什么都没有说，你就知道我的名字，里德尔——谜语人——”

也许这就是不正常的开端，如果你能听见那位自称谜语人的先生在说什么，你一定会觉得他疯了，而在他听来，那些沾满血腥味的疯言疯语却如此的甜蜜诱人，他就像是遭遇了毒蛇的亚当与夏娃，第一次想尝试尝试新鲜的禁忌，冲破那个牢笼与禁锢，然后撑开那双邪恶的羽翼。

他没有一开始就听从那低语，而是选择了更为普通的精神治疗。安眠药就像是水，只要他问医生要，医生就开给他，一大把一大把，取之不尽用之不竭。服下了第一粒，距离第二粒就不遥远，然后是第三粒，效果越来越差。然后距离换药，加量越来越近，无底洞一样的需求，永远填不满，永远在落陷，最后他发现，即使吃下去一大把，但是睡眠质量毫无改善，黑夜在朝你他微笑，星星低低地絮语，他爬向窗边，像是接近死亡，又像是接近自由。

他想要跃下去，飞身一跃，宇宙用最浪漫的亲吻接住他，星云流转，恒星爆炸，一个黑洞在他的眼前形成，壮阔的像是漂亮的墓场，这个世界没有的所有，在那个世界都有，就当他以为自己可以置身宇宙，幸福地了却烦恼之时，他被狠命地推出去，降落在自己的窗前，从外部观赏自己的死态，这不是他第一次观察，他曾经观察过无数次，在他的分不清是现实还是梦的梦里，看过无数遍自身的坠落。这次也只是无数次中的其中一次。

死人的质量和活人的质量一模一样，活人的迷题和死人也一模一样，他站在空气中，看他自己的尸体，摔在地上，血肉模糊，看它在瞬间便被夺走的生机，看它流出来出的血挤出的肉，但是他并没有疼痛，他好生生地站在他自己旁边，在这个清洁工都还没有醒来的夜晚，他好好地看着自己。

他在想，什么时候会醒，什么时候睡去，什么时候被人群围住，什么时候人群又散开，什么时候下葬。然后里德尔来了，里德尔每次都会来，站他说话，说着邪恶的，与死亡相关的话题。和他让自己终结的死亡不同，里德尔教唆他，要让他杀人。里德尔最先问他要不要猜个谜，他说好啊，那就来猜一个吧，猜一个简单的，再猜一个难的。里德尔的谜语血腥味很浓，他问，“什么工具杀人，尸体看起来会平整，然后又问，什么药物可以混淆法医的检测器。”他不回答，里德尔却兴奋地睁大眼睛，金色的拐杖转来转去，“怎么伪造自杀现场，怎么借刀杀人，什么样的杀人手法不会引起警方的注意。”，“你住口吧！”他大声呵斥，而里德尔只是自顾自地笑了，那张和他一模一样的脸展开，轻快地展开，是他本身无法理解的那种轻快，是他羡慕甚至嫉妒的那种轻快，“你不想我住口，是你叫我来的，爱德华，是你需要我。”里德尔温柔地坐到他的对面，隔着他肉身的尸体，里德尔单方面的讲话，“你讨厌这个世界，你讨厌人，你讨厌你自己。我说的对吗？”他翻了一个白眼，指着自己沉默的尸体，“这不是废话吗？”，“那么你该知道，接下来，你只有两种选择，要么发疯，要么死亡。”里德尔眨眨眼，调皮地变出一个盖着盖子的盒子，让他打开看看，“死猫。”他遗憾地说，而里德尔只是把盖子重新盖上，“再打开一次？”强硬的像是命令，他叹了口气，温顺地服从。“活猫。”他抱起那只活在他记忆中的灰猫，灰猫朝着他温柔的叫。在它死去之前，它是他唯一的同伴，他给它取名叫里德尔，用面包的碎屑喂它，里德尔是哥谭的流浪者，流浪者的命运就是被意外杀死，所以最后里德尔死了，一场车祸夺去了它脆弱的生命。

“它本可以活下去，就像你一样，你也可以活下去。活得像我一样快乐。”里德尔花了一分钟哈哈大笑，而他不知道这有什么可笑，或者说，他不理解为什么要笑，里德尔轻易地做到了他不理解的事，达到了他认为遥不可及的快乐，更可笑的是，里德尔就是他自己。里德尔消失，盒子里的猫变回死猫，面目扭曲地缩成一团，是他从车轮下把它重新抱回到身边的样子，他在自己的尸体旁边静坐着，空气凝固到令人窒息，翻弄自己的遗体，像是在玩一个不怎么有趣的玩具，越发感到自身的轻贱，可悲到了极点。

“嘿！里德尔，再来和我说说话吧。”他不自觉地喊到，然后那个鬼魅的影子出现，一个胜利者的笑容高高地扬起，“我就知道你会叫我，亲爱的，我知道你，或许比你知道你自己更清楚。”，“你知道接下来，我要做什么吗？”他暼向没有影子的地面，里德尔的视线和他的交汇在一起，“当然，再没有比这个更白痴的问题了。你接下来会回答我出的那些谜语。”“那不叫谜语。”他认真地纠正，“那些只能够叫做问题，谜语需要文学性做支撑，一点双关语，回环或者文字游戏都不玩，那还叫什么谜语。”里德尔弹了两个个响指，耸了耸肩，“管它呢，不管它们是不是谜语，你想回答了就好。”，“我想。”他肯定地点头，“那么问个新的问题吧，你想从谁杀起。”里德尔傲慢地抬起下巴，“我猜……是你父亲？不，也可能是别人，不，我猜不到，你是我最大的迷题。”，他突然大声地笑起来，里德尔同他一起笑起来，那狂放的笑声回荡在灰色的楼房之间，横亘在他们中间的尸体消失。

“醒过来吧。爱德华，让我们迎接新的一天。”里德尔同他的梦境一起消失，他醒来，在自己的房屋里。

洗手间的镜子明亮地反着光，他看着镜子里的自己，一张软弱到令人痛恨的脸，一头姜红色的头发，还有一双无神的绿眼，好像随时可以熔化成一滩丑陋的黏液。他反复地用水将面部洗净，以祛除肮脏话，他的眼睛、嘴唇、鼻子被光线扭曲到变形，然后向后拉扯，消失在镜面里，被抹去存在的意义。他不想看见自己的脸，然后它就消失了，至少在这件事上，他终于心想事成？

一只蜘蛛缓慢地从洗手台爬上镜子，黑脚，绿色花纹，如果是他的父亲，一定会把蜘蛛冲进下水道里，但是它不会，这种不受欢迎的昆虫让他心生怜悯，如果他还有资格去怜悯的话。当蜘蛛爬上镜面的中央，他的脸有重新长回，是和他相同又不同的红发，是和他相似又相反的绿眼，那双属于里德尔的眼睛冷漠地闪着，锋利的笑容扯住整张脸，邪恶且赋有攻击性。

他拿起剪刀扎向镜子，镜面四分五裂，在耀眼的强光中，里德尔散落在每一块碎片上，鲜血喷涌而出，从镜子里淅淅沥沥地往下淌，滚落在地面上，仿佛受到控制一般，蛇形地蜿蜒而去，等他反应过来，血色的问号挂了一整个地面，他每走一步，都踩在鲜血上，镜子已经恢复如初，里德尔放荡地大声欢笑，做作地挥手，里德尔语气嘲弄，“嗨，嗨爱德华，别再试图杀死我了，这恐怕得算你自杀。不过用剪子用的不错。”

他随着里德尔一起疯狂地欢笑，确实不错，幻觉里漂亮的剪子，那不可抑制的杀人冲动也好，甚至是精神分裂本身，都好的不得了。

04

时隔四年后，他犯下第三桩惊天命案，从受害者蜕变为加害者，让那群家伙都没了性命。说实话，命运对于恶人太过于优待了。闪耀的运动场上的明星，大公司前途光明的秘书，即使最差恶那位也过上了普通人的生活。只有他成了精神病人，就像那天，在那灰暗的空间里，受害的只有他，从来都是他，暴力终会胜利，并且获胜的理所当然。所以现在，一切都换过来了，换他来做恶人，规则就要重写。

他当然可以选择在被侵犯后报警，但这太伤人自尊了，他必须将他缝缝补补的线重新拆开，一遍一遍反复这个伤口，更何况在哥谭是没有死刑的，让他们活着太占用资源了不是吗？如果他们也值得生存就太侮辱生存这个词汇了。普罗米修斯为人类带来圣火，是为了让人类进化，他们显然违背了进化论的准则。既然他们遵从弱肉强食的原则，他也不介意让他们看看什么叫作真正的弱肉强食。

要么，聪明要么死，没别的出路。

这不是他第一次冲动性作案，已经经验丰富，可以头脑清醒地享受犯罪的乐趣。他一个一个地将他们绑起来，一人出一个谜语，他出的不难，几个双关语的游戏而已，但谁都没猜出谜底。他对蠢货一向缺乏耐心，对空空如也的大脑更是厌恶至极，他赐予他们一人一种死法，和他的谜底所对应的，电流对应电击，绳子对应绞杀，皮肤对应剥皮，手枪对应枪击。

最后再用机器人将他们的尸体装载到聚四氟乙烯的塑料容器中，倒上改良过后的王水，他爱这疯狂，他享受这感觉，这让他精神舒畅，他欣赏着这群已死的尸体被腐蚀，连骨头都融化成一滩，那破碎的红色，那星星点点的肉渣，他愿意为了这一刻出不止一个的谜语。谜底分别为连体四胞胎，腐蚀，骨与血。以及他最欣赏的一个谜底，失踪。

他没有留下这四个人的尸体，他们就不能被断定死亡，只能依照失踪来处理案件，警方的重视度远不如杀人案，而失踪案的有效期只有三年而已。这是种保险并且万无一失的手段。除了无聊了点，一切都好。好吧，他承认，这种无聊在他的忍受范围之内，他没必要引火烧身。但是他的精神疾病并不这么认为，那是一种独特的强迫症，感染力极强的病毒，疯狂的温床，仅仅一秒就填充了他的每个角落，强迫他做出不得已的选择，他不能有所隐瞒，他必须将这一切据实相告，才能满足那不断骚动的思想。

于是他留下了一首藏头诗，用藏头诗来表达他的名字，爱德华.尼格玛。

05

他觉察到韦恩已经用身体，紧紧地与他的身体相贴——韦恩的信息素完全属于他，他抬起手，拽住韦恩的领带，强迫韦恩与他接吻，韦恩倒并不推诿，果断地压上他的唇。韦恩的唇柔软而温暖，没有将他冻僵，也没有将他杀死。只是太沉闷，这是个毫无情欲的吻，彼此都是，不能用来做什么证明，他心不在焉，韦恩若有所思。从这不投入的默契来说，他们真是天生的一对好情侣。

他们周围的一切都在碎裂，碎裂，一粒一粒的碎片，如同无限中果壳中的真实，西装下的温暖肉体渴望着他，他也渴望着那具躯体，以及躯体之外的属于韦恩独特的精神。

他的灵魂离开了肉体，抽离出来，光着脚，踩在地上，满腿的血污，他露出一个似笑非笑的表情，正了正礼帽，淡漠的绿眼在他和蝙蝠身上来回扫视。像是个毫无关系的人，冷静地观察者，世外之人。他给他取了名字，里德尔，一个精神裂变的产物……一个不存在之人，属于他的真实幻觉。

一个无法开解的迷题。

“早上好，爱德华。”谜语人将礼帽盖到他的头上，坐到书桌前，玻璃窗中失去了自身的倒影，衣冠楚楚的谜语人用深绿色的眼睛审视着赤裸的尼格玛，一抹不新鲜的讽刺浮现在他同情的目光中，他幻想中的自己高高在上地同情着躺在桌面上的自己，这种场景太少见了。古怪的感受让他情不自禁瑟缩了一下，好在只是一下下，并不足以引起注意。

“你瞧，往窗外瞧，亲爱的爱德华。”他的幻听又开始对他喋喋不休，而他无力拒绝，就好像他向来无力拒绝猜谜游戏一样，里德尔，谜语人。哈。他要怎么才能拒绝来自谜语王国的邀请呢？他眨着眼睛，朝着那位玩世不恭的，笑嘻嘻的人手指地方看过去。(如果他不看，谜语人也会用手杖勾着他的脖子，让他去看的。）

“你看到了什么？”谜语人用他懒散的表演欲过强的声音说话，而他， 他的声音是那种平板，毫无起伏的。某种意义上比谜语人更加奇怪。

“蜘蛛。”他看见一只黑脚的中型蜘蛛，不知道品种，腹部有着鲜艳的绿色花纹，当然不是问号，他还不至于看什么都会看成问号，也许有毒，他想纹路鲜艳的东西总会有点毒性，当然它也可能只是虚张声势，就像是大多数人一样，强撑着一张皮，又在真正的邪恶下束手无策。

“那只是个谜面，亲爱的，我需要你告诉我谜底。”谜语人用故弄玄虚的表情对他说话，表现欲极强地打了个响指，取下礼貌，对他鞠躬。

“不要爬上那根蛛丝。”他不耐烦地小声嘟囔，“这甚至都不算一个谜语。只是……一个警告。”

“一个必要的警告。”谜语人朝着玻璃窗上哈气，画了一个一把简陋的剪刀，说实在的，谜语人毫无绘画天赋，他朝着那儿童简笔画撇了撇嘴，“何必由你警告呢？你认为我还有退路吗？事已至此……”谜语人欣赏地眨了眨眼，然后用变了调的声音，重复他说过的话。

事已至此——谜语人重复了三遍，像是天空中忽然敲响的三声警钟。他在那荡涤的寒意攀上高空，变成一缕消散的雾气，下降的尘埃覆盖住整个哥谭，哥谭的夜色里过一层浓烟，烟囱中喷出古怪的烈火，它要吃掉整座城市。

“但实际上你是进无可进，退无可退。”谜语人忽然爆发出一阵又一阵滑稽的大笑，“进无可进，退无可退。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他笑弯了腰，扶着桌子喘气，一双绿眼中却毫无笑意，那锋利的冷光朝他扫过来，“你是个半吊子。”

“爱德华？”布鲁斯的声音将他拉回他存在的世界，一个干净，清洁，规整的房间，他的视线重新聚焦在布鲁斯身上，对上那双蓝得透彻的眼睛。

06

他蓦然回想起与布鲁斯的初见。

以往他会以谜语人的身份出现，唯独那次却没有，那天是他的生日，他想以不同的方式为自己庆生，他厌倦了带着一身的伤口坠入一场又一场有关暴力的梦境，疲惫于无谓的游戏，猜谜和疯狂，早就腻烦了没营养的监狱餐与刺鼻的消毒水味，也不想被锁在阿卡姆里百无聊赖地听狱友的梦话——小丑嘻嘻笑，急冻人会叫妻子的名字，贝恩还会抱着他的小熊，在睡眠之下没人会有所不同，就连疯子也一样，那是疯人院最不像是疯人院的时刻。

从来没人庆祝过他的出生，他的家人，他的同学，就连他自己也没有，他认为一个足够理性的人应该明白生日只不过是万千个日子中的其中一个，是日历里一页一页撕下来的废纸中的一个，是无聊的礼尚往来中的一种，是恶心且让人费解的人之常情。在那天全世界无数的婴儿降生，祝福有限且稀缺，总有人会被遗漏，没什么日子是为了让他受到祝福而降生的。

而在那个特殊的寒夜里，他像是颗被逆转的石头一般，一反常态地多愁善感，一种迫切的心愿促使他做出超常的行为。在夜幕时分的傍晚，他就放了一盏呼唤的蝙蝠灯，金橙橙的灯光平滑而光鲜，比参差的暮色更为柔情，黄昏像是被肢解的蜜蜂，被折断的腹部中喷出又甜又冷的红色果酱，细雪碎碎地铺在地上，他在雪地上打上银粉——对我说生日快乐，然后拯救我。他在哥谭南部的港口坐了五个小时，从飘着细雪的傍晚到暴风雪下的深夜，也许他将自己的意图标记出来，真的能等来蝙蝠侠，现在真的不一定了。

他极其地了解并且清楚蝙蝠侠会在什么时候现身。身为这座疯狂之城中的一员，他明白这座城市能有多么癫狂，在他脑子里喋喋不休的坏家伙在这疯狂的衬托下，竟然显得温和可爱了。简直就是个奇迹。无边无际的酸雨，倾塌的楼层，玫瑰色的火焰，弥漫的有毒气体，爆炸，电流，血，以及死亡。这才是哥谭最本质的内核，蝙蝠侠试图治好这座城市，他很有勇气，因为谁都知道哥谭早已病入膏肓，晚期癌症，艾滋病，梅毒三期。他罗列那些不治之症的名字，每一个都不如哥谭那么无药可救。在哥谭市各种遭遇困局的人中，他是个好手好脚的精神病，除了脑子里住着个精神病，体重严重不达标以及近视眼种种小问题以外，安然无恙。没人在他背后抵着一把刀子，没人要用枪崩开他的脑袋，除了他的意识危机之外，他未遭遇任何的威胁。他太过安全了。他不值得拯救。

他完全可以理解蝙蝠侠，不管他现身或是不现身，都会像从前那样情真意切地爱着那位忙碌的先生。听起来简直卑微至极，但那他也别无所爱了。疯人院里疯子虽多，却各有各个疯狂之处，为财的，为爱的，什么都不为只为了疯狂的，应有尽有，千万个人就有千万种疯狂，这些疯狂曲曲折折歪歪扭扭汇集不到一处，都在吵闹，都在聒噪，都在大声叫唤，都在尖叫或是大笑，到最后竟然谁的声音都听不清了。但是蝙蝠侠不同。

蝙蝠侠，沉默寡言的黑色面具，缄默坚实的下巴，安静的冷颜色眼睛，他几乎不在必要时发言，而当发言的时刻却能强悍地命中靶心。那个镇静的怪物懂得聆听，那个沉静的怪物懂得破裂，他抓住他的心，把玩他的谜语，钻入他的梦境，解剖他的生命。他感到被理解，被拆穿，那只大手伸进心脏，那古怪低哑的声音嵌入记忆，嗡嗡地想着，要将谜语的绳结扯开，一截一截地折断。他的蝙蝠镖，他的微型炸弹，他的蝙蝠腰带，他的绳索与披风……蝙蝠侠。完美的解谜人，命运的解牌人。

他会在这港口慢慢地等待，落潮时搁浅的贝壳，沙丁鱼，海星被慢慢晾死在沙滩上，毫无挣扎的平静，比死亡更接近的宁静。海港是一个除了别离并无他物的地点，他的母亲在十年前的今日乘船而去，消失在茫茫的海滩之中，他想，也许她会被再冲回来，冲到沙滩上，在淤泥中搁浅，或是疾病或是健康，或是活着或是死去，无论如何，她美丽的褐发仍应熠熠生辉，她可爱的红唇仍应烁烁闪光。他在这港口俯视着回归的母亲，静静地俯视着，从麻风病闯入的黑夜直到黑死病敲门的白昼。

他在想他的母亲，一个沉重的过头的话题，她先一步逃离那令人窒息的空气，那个成天醉醺醺的满口脏话的老尼格玛，那个发起疯来举着锄头四处乱砍的老尼格玛，抛下他，乘着游轮奔向自由的未来，而他应不应该指责这个女人呢？她的逃离无疑是正当的，她必须逃离，逃离那个分崩离析的家庭，让人精疲力竭的世界，逃离像麻风病一样传染的暴力，以及如同光头一般赤裸的残忍。任何一个精神正常且具备能力的人都会选择离开，否则就会被重压压迫，直到把脊梁压断，令他在意的仅仅只有一个问题，那就是为什么她的母亲并没有带上他一起逃跑。

诚然，她没有义务这么做，没有谁天生就应该带上谁，对谁负有责任，有义务为别人做点什么，她用一个甜蜜的谎言要求他在零食店等待着她的归来，然后独自登上远航的轮船，他看出了她眼中闪烁其词的谎言，他认出了那表情背后的绝望，他甚至读了一点点残酷，一个母亲要抛弃他亲生儿子的残酷。而他却没有阻止她，也没有请求她带他走。他早知道对于母亲而言，他只是个累赘。这不难猜，他的母亲是个标准的美人，而他的父亲则是个一无是处的垃圾，漂亮尤物和一团垃圾能产生什么爱情的荷尔蒙吗？鬼才信呢，他其实清楚他的身份，一次受精卵与精子的悲剧与意外，以及一个酒精与性激素的悲剧与意外。

可他也并没有做错了什么，他又不是自己想要来到这个世界上，他又没得选择，如果他有他会爬回到母亲的胎宫自己绞死自己，好从根源上断绝他可悲的人生。如果这些都算是错的话，如果出生被定性为一种原罪，那还有什么可说。

又或许这个世界并不在乎对错，不理解是非，日光之下。除了变老之外，人类面临的共同命运就只有生存。

活着，像活人一样活着，像死人一样活着。活到明天太阳升起，活到明天月亮落下。然后再去活下一天。爱与恨，背叛与忠诚，真诚与虚伪，在这漫长的宇宙之下又算什么呢？混乱的星团就在我们的头顶爆炸，暴风雪在等待一个撕裂的时机，当夜空提供了日光下的光怪陆离，我们的生命又是什么呢？我们睡中做的梦，我们睡前吃的最后一口食物，又是什么呢？

也许该走了，他枯坐了八个小时，等一个不会来的人，可他又坐回到原地，既然已经等了八个小时，又为何不再多等个几个小时呢，天也快亮了，他的生日也快过完了。又一个和往常相同的生日，和相似的年年岁岁没太大的区别。他并没有多大的失望，毕竟是早已料到的结果，没什么可失望的。

07

就在他已经完全接受不会有人来了的时候，身后响起了脚步声，踩在碎冰上，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。

在哥谭市最冷的一月里，他在哥谭的码头放着一盏蝙蝠灯，那天下着一场叫人睁不开眼睛的暴风雪，黑夜里没有一颗星星，直到最后蝙蝠侠都没有来，但是布鲁斯.韦恩来了。那个韦恩，哥谭人熟知的首富韦恩，传言中哥谭四分之一的土地都属于那位先生。他也不知道为什么韦恩会在晨昏交界之际来这个地方，为了他？他甚至这么期待过一秒，但这怎么可能呢？随即他打消了他不切实际的想法，也许韦恩有什么怪癖呢？在哥谭里的人没几个正常的，如果韦恩也不正常，那也没什么好惊讶的。最近疯人院里又被塞进来几个新的病号，他还有了个在自己脸上缝稻草面具，顶着乌鸦到处跑的室友。说不定再过两天，韦恩也会住进来，他的狱室里还够装一个人。

那位温柔又英俊的大学导师，戴着顶厚实的毡帽，裹着一条蓝黑相见的围巾，披着暴风和雪，但什么也遮挡不住那双蔚蓝色的眼睛。韦恩穿着一件厚实的翻领西装，而之后那件西装就松松垮垮地披在了他的身上。他的身上散发出一种温暖的，暗火一般的，独特的气味。他对他说，我想和你谈谈，他稍微一愣，接受了这个事实，拍了拍旁边的位置，韦恩坐下了，在他身旁，哥谭冰冻的海水又沉又冷，鱼和鸟全都冻死了，绿光一道一道地洒落，他知道韦恩看上去像什么。就像是个奇迹，像是遥不可及的——那根蛛丝。隐喻的蛛丝，命运的蛛丝，距离悲剧和救赎仅仅一步之遥的……那条牵丝线。

“你在等那个……蝙蝠侠？”韦恩给他递给他一杯热茶，他捧起塑料杯端在手心里，点头。“也许他只是个传说呢？都市传言，几乎每个城市都有一个。隔壁的大都会就流行着超人的神话。”韦恩朝他开着玩笑，他摇头，“蝙蝠侠是真的，我见过他。”韦恩微微一愣并将他上下打量了一遍，“好吧，谁知道呢？我只知道你独自坐在这里绝对不安全，让我送你回家吧。“在经过一阵观察后，韦恩给了他一个称呼，“小男孩。”一般对那种单纯，柔弱，甚至是有些脆弱的男孩会用上这个称呼，他实在惊讶于韦恩对他的称呼，但也许，他看起来像。

他呼了口气，一团白色的烟雾就氤氲在空气中，他这才察觉到天气有多冷，“不。我会等到天亮。”韦恩颇为无奈地耸肩，“你是我见过的最固执的一个。真没办法。”韦恩叹了口气，“你知道，人们不能总是依靠着蝙蝠侠。”

“如果蝙蝠想要摆脱，他就不应该回应任何人的呼唤。”他吸了口热乎乎的茶，“视而不见，走开，也可以像个普通的凡人一样爱莫能助。蝙蝠侠有求必应，而且不收取任何报酬，人们也懒惰的理所应当。感恩？或许会有吧。但就像围绕在我们身边的空气，是人们赖以生存的必需品，有谁会为之感恩吗？”韦恩听着他的话，忽然大笑起来，“你认为蝙蝠侠是个傻瓜？”他沉默了片刻，还是摇了摇头，“是个圣人。虽然这个词和傻瓜毫无区别。”

“我也是头一次听人这么说。”韦恩低低地，像是抱怨一样嘟哝了两句，“有人视蝙蝠为一生之敌，以打断他的肋骨为乐，有人视蝙蝠为英雄，将他捧上孤独的神坛，而你呢。你觉得蝙蝠侠是个傻瓜。真有趣。”他耸了耸肩，“任何人都有些傻里傻气的地方。蝙蝠犯傻的地方尤为有趣。这样蝙蝠侠和凡人并无区别。”韦恩像是思索一般皱起眉头，“一个凡人？我觉得像是他这样生活的人，已经和日常人类的生活越走越远了。他就像是一个英雄，人们总爱用英雄来形容。而那些阿卡姆的精神病人呢，更喜欢叫他异类。”

“他是一个凡人。他不能飞，会流血，会受伤，他拥有和凡人相同的血肉之躯。”天降破晓，他伸了一个懒腰，抖掉身上的积雪，把外套脱下来还给韦恩，“他能像凡人一样活着。他选择了伟大，凡人的伟大。你知道的，如果一个人完全脱离了他所生存的世界，就离崩坏不远了。蝙蝠侠，他还没有坏掉，必定有什么支撑着他。”韦恩诧异地朝他眨眨眼，“你认为是什么支撑着他呢？”他忽然想要大笑，一个崩坏之人要如何回答这个问题呢？如果不是他现在又冷又饿缺乏体力，又没有携带破坏的工具，同时还算保留点理智，没让狂热的谜语怪人跑出来，他现在就会掐着韦恩的脖子，让他猜成千上百个谜语。支持蝙蝠的是什么？那毕定是他从未拥有的，是他想象不到的支撑物，他甚至想象不出那支撑物的来源，外界的环境，家人或者恋人(如果蝙蝠侠真的有这种陪伴存在的话)，亦或是本人的内核，“谁知道呢？”他诚实的回应，一边说着一边把外套脱下来还给韦恩，“那是属于他的秘密。很抱歉，我不能陪你聊天了，我得走了。”

“生日快乐。”突然地，没有任何征兆地韦恩给了他一句祝福，啊“我生日已经过掉了。”他摆了摆手，看了一眼将出未出的太阳，就打算径直走掉，韦恩拉住了他的衣摆，他本想恼怒地甩开，然而韦恩让他无法真的生气，他是难得的能够沟通的对象，至少在这段时间内，他没有因为肤浅而生厌。

“我不知道你喜欢什么。但是这个送给你。”韦恩递给他一枚小小的蝙蝠镖，“我在路上捡到过几个蝙蝠镖。我猜，你可能会喜欢。”他接过蝙蝠镖，他收集了太多了这种小玩意，根本不稀罕，在他的家中，至少有两箱这种小东西，各种形状的，各种用途的。他本打算敷衍地道个谢，却忽然撞见一双纯澈的蓝眼。

他以前不太理解那些韦恩的狂热粉丝，总说他又一双漂亮的令人为之着迷的眼睛。而现在他理解了，非常理解，那双蓝眼睛甚至并不比蝙蝠侠的眼要差。为了坠进那双眼睛里的人，他想要干一杯，他知道这双澄澈的蓝色迷惑了不少的人，韦恩是哥谭市著名的花花公子这件事已经是不新鲜的老调常谈。但他仍想为此而念诗，为了那些顺着蛛丝攀岩而后被剪落的人，为了那些彷徨迷惑而疯狂的人。他们着了魔，被蛊惑至深渊与火湖。他们疯了，他们是受难者，他们是可悲的受难者。而他也是，其中之一。

而在此时此刻，在韦恩庄园，那双眼睛正在注视着他，他从那双深沉的蓝色眼睛中寻找到自己的倒影，影像中的他不像是真的。但到底什么才算是真实，真正的他又在何处，他已经无法分辨了。疯子，智者，狂人，谜语，尖叫，火光，以及无法摆脱的麻木，他无法找到自身的定位，更无从理解自身的情绪。谜语人用轻蔑中混合着怜悯的眼神看着他，他握紧了拳头，与谜语人对峙，即使这是一场毫无意义的对峙。很快这场尖锐的对峙就被打断，他只剩下一具遵守本能的躯体，以及陷入癫狂的混乱思维与韦恩共同沉浸在黑暗的宇宙中。他闭上眼睛，将自己构想城一颗内部点燃的行星，即将迎来爆炸。

08

等他与韦恩结束之后，他独自走近洗浴室，将泡沫打在头发上，谜语人则站在玻璃镜子里(又是镜子，没完没了的隐喻)，朝他露出冷酷的笑容，“你动摇了，我可怜的爱德华。你动摇了。亲爱的。”他背过身不再看向镜子，“我没有。我很清楚……我早就做了决定。”谜语人并不打算放过他，他那鬼魅般阴沉的笑声回荡在他的耳边，“小傻瓜，不要被迷惑，不要被引诱，你我才是一体。”墙面上浮现出青苔的冷绿色，那绿色逐渐清晰，一张属于他的，又是变异的，精神分裂的脸蓦然出现在瓷砖之间，里德尔对他摆出巨大的鬼脸，“没人能走进你的过去，没人能接受你的过去。没人能了解你的现在，没人能猜到你的未来，你是一个谜，你就是我。”

他想要开口反驳，一个爱德华式的平板反驳，但是里德尔打断了他，他的另一个精神体缓缓地和他说话，“你杀过人的，小爱德华，你和我本质上没有什么区别，我说的没错，对吗？”话语向一串毒液滑进他的内心，“你很冷静地杀人，甚至是过度冷静了，什么情绪都没有，你不记得了吗？”里德尔挑衅地勾起暧昧的笑容，朝他眨了眨冷绿色的眼睛，“你那么干净利落地，毫不犹豫地下手，甚至比我更加直接了断。”他没有反驳，崩紧唇，直视着谜语人，谜语人随性的靠在墙上，玩弄着帽檐，“你杀了你的父亲，而且毫无悔意。”

“我毫无悔意。”他坦诚地，发自内心地毫无悔意，谜语人打了一个响指，“那就对了，宝贝。你还想怎么回去呢？你和我之间，早就……”谜语人忽然爆发出一阵狂笑，笑到佝偻下腰，一双绿的骇人的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，“不，你比我更加地，更加地，异常。”

他的的确确亲手杀死了他的父亲。

老尼格玛是一个烟鬼，每日一条又一条地消耗着香烟，烟熏得他牙齿发黄，每次笑起来都带着阴狠的臭味，他还是一个超级酒鬼，向来都是酒不离手，擅长把自己灌得脸红如血，醉眼迷离，然后心满意足地发起酒疯，用酒瓶子敲击他的头，更重要的是，他还是一个赌鬼，一个技术很差的赌鬼，一个负债累累的赌鬼。为了不被讨债的人剁掉手指，他必须想出一些偿还的手段，于是他就成为了这个交易环节中必不可少的工具。老尼格玛出卖了他的儿子，让他的儿子来承担罪责，Omega，稀少的Omega，一个价值连城又污浊不堪的皇冠。

他分化后的一个星期，父亲就带他去了一趟医院，取掉了他的生育器官，保留了他的腺体，这让他得以进入发情期却不会拥有孩子。孩子？他没那么在乎，不会想要的，他会是一个全世界最糟糕的家长，兼具着暴力，分裂，谎言以及不负责任的父亲，更何况他的出生并非为了繁衍，他只是仇恨这种被操控的感受，在他还没有选择权的时候被强行剥夺，就好像他不是一个人，而是一个玩偶，可以拆开，取出一团团棉花，然后又缝合。他的父亲要让他当债主手上的玩偶，他就得去做，仅仅是为了规避麻烦，就取走他的器官。

在他16岁的整整一年中，他习惯了生活，讨债人的金牙齿，恶臭的口气，粗大的yin jing ，腥气的jing ye。有的人会在他的身上按烟头，有的人则会挥鞭子，摔在他的皮肤上，听那些啪啪的脆响声，蜡烛是游戏中的简单的一种，捆绑更是所有玩法中最轻微最轻微的一点小惩罚，拳头属于小小的情趣，他的爸爸说他就喜欢粗暴一点的，他们喜欢让他跪下来，如果他拒绝，就踹他的膝盖骨，还有些喜欢将掐住他的脖子，看他窒息，看他翻白眼，看他绝望，夜晚是没完没了的夜晚，绵延着连滚带爬地进入明天。明天是没完没了的白夜，呼喊着浑浑噩噩的坠入黑夜。太阳下坠又上升，月亮上升后下坠，他还是他，又好像再也不是他自己了。否则他又要怎么解释在他精神极其痛苦的时刻，他的肉体还沉浸在肉欲当中呢？

这是种极度分裂的感受，但是他的腺体显然不受精神控制，如果一个人不能控制自己的躯体，那他还能算他自己吗？

他确实恨着他们，他们每一个，却没有那么清晰的记忆，不像是在学校里那次，他对每个细节都记忆犹新，可以完完全全地重现。这种诡异的感受让他恐怖，他大概真的习惯了。习惯一种恶习，习惯将它从反常转化为正常，将痛苦转化为生活，强迫自己认同这样的生活，只有这样他才能自己从悬崖边上拉回来，从他精神分裂的好朋友谜语人的教唆之下继续做一位遵纪守法的公民，不过他有时也会质疑，所谓遵纪守法在完全崩坏的环境下真的不会成为邪恶的帮凶吗？长此以往，他不知道会怎么样，也许会滑向另一个深渊。至于那是什么呢？他没什么思考的精力，又或者是他不想思考，只要什么都不想，只要保持沉默，他可以杀死他自己，成为一具行尸走肉。一切皆有可能，这是世界最精彩的环节。

他向哥谭的儿童局举报过一次，而儿童局的人敷衍了事的对他与父亲进行了一次关系调解，却没有深入调查下去，甚至不需要仔细调查，就连邻居都知道发生了什么，只不过能够这么肆无忌惮地行事的债主，只要稍微有点脑子的人都能猜到，他们有些并不一般的身份。毕竟调查费力又费事，还会惹来麻烦，牵连太多，而调解则轻松得多还不用承担责任。做事的人难免会做错事，而什么都不做杜撰报告才能获得毫无污点的评价。聪明人都知道选择哪一边，很显然，他遇上了一群聪明得不能更聪明的办公人员。聪明人懂得装聋作哑，视而不见，回避麻烦，只等和混个两三年，升职加薪，远走高飞，至于求助者呢，可能早就死了，死无对证岂不是完美。而他则没那么好运了，他逃避不了一场毒打，老尼格玛还没有杀掉他，只因为他还有用，而且那么好用。

“我竟然选择了报警，哈，报警。”他自我嘲讽，这是他一生中干过最为愚蠢的事了。谁都救不了你，谁都没义务救你，你必须依靠你自己。要么就有点计划，要么就有点冲动。

09

最后事实证明冲动永远比计划完成来临的快，计划需要设计一整个严密的逃跑流程，而冲动则只需要一根潜伏的导火索。他已经记不清是具体的哪一天，他发现他的谜语书上沾满了jing ye，他的一切都被玷污了，就连这最后庇护所也被毁于一旦，他什么都没了，他被掏空了，他不想再那么习惯下去。于是，他做了决定，没有强烈地情绪失控，亦不是源于谜语人的低语，他就是平静地做了一个决定，摸索着桌上轻飘飘的剪刀，将它扎入作恶多端的人的脖颈，切入动脉，划开，向外拉扯，爆裂的血液喷薄而出，耀眼的猩红色，仿佛他生命中仅剩的激情，亮得透彻，亮得生动鲜艳，亮得让人心跳加快，亮得就像是心尖上最炽热的一块热爱。那人很快就倒下去，连一声啊都没有喊，懵懵懂懂地死了，眼睛还没有闭上，露出一个狰狞的难以置信的表情。

他杀掉第一个人，以后就会有第二个，第三个，第四个，最后他杀了他的父亲，他的手法极其残忍，先挖去了老尼格玛的眼睛，然后将他开膛破肚，把他变成一袋被扯散的土豆片，七零八落的内脏掉了一地，鲜血横流，就像是绚丽波普艺术。

街灯闪闪发光，比夜空更加炫目，虚伪的光源就在他的眼睛里晃着，却也不说话，沉默的像是一群被割掉舌头的旁观者，他试图一直睁着眼睛不要眨眼，最后仍旧屈服于发累的酸胀感。他从窗口看出去，他看见川流不息的电车，他看见街上的行人，还有不同程度的笑容，或者悲伤，没有任何一件事物同他一样凝固，麻木，毫无反应。从他开始杀戮到一切的结束，他拥有的情绪几乎就只有这个。既无冲动亦无恐惧的平静，像是一滩没有波澜的死水。他不认为自己在做什么邪恶的坏事，也不认为是什么偿还公道的好事。事情发生了，之后结束，一个完整的回环。

他看的倦了，就从尸体间摸索出一根雪茄，点燃，袅袅的青烟直直地朝着鲜血淋漓的墙面飘去，他学着抽了一口，被呛人的苦味噎住，连连咳嗽，这才发现，在此之前他没有发出任何声音，没有咒骂，没有尖叫，他静静地，静静地坐在椅子上，活在尸体的中间。但他知道，他死去的时间比他们更长，他是被杀死的。在他们被他杀死之前先死的那一个。

他冷漠地跨过血肉模糊的躯体，给自己拿了一块面包，面包太干，咬起来就像一条枯死的树枝，他手上还有血，很显然，它们没法滋润一块面包。他不得不给自己倒上一杯果汁，一口一口地啜饮起来。很甜，是香橙的味道，弥漫在他的口腔中，如同一种特殊的嘉奖。

尸体没有发出任何声音，它们活着的时候吵吵嚷嚷，死了以后竟然可以如此的安静，甚至安静地得有些可爱。尸体真是世界上最温驯又和蔼的一类人，除了细菌和恶臭，它们不会伤害你更多。

他又呆呆地坐了一个小时，倾听时钟滴滴答答的声音，又听一听时不时极速驶过的车辆的咆哮声，也许过不了多久，他还能听到警笛声，嗡嗡地大叫，要把他锁进监狱。他觉得有点讽刺，想哭又想笑，但是他既没有哭，也没有笑，除了沉默，他什么都没做。

最后他排空一切的思绪，躺倒在床上，卷起被窝把自己包裹住，带着一身肮脏的血气和浑浊的腥气躺在他的小窝里。那是一个惬意的夜晚，在他的梦里，他没有考虑过明天要怎么过，昨天然后到明天，时间浑浑噩噩地连城一片，黏黏糊糊地，像是一片腐烂的泥土，他躲进一片无事可干的云中，飘忽忽地飞进熔化的碧空中。

10

前哥谭警长死了。他的死讯被播放在早间新闻里，爱德华正在吃一个汉堡(没营养的垃圾食品)，而他正在把阿尔弗雷德泡好的红茶喝下去，顺便给爱德华的黑咖啡里加上过量的白砂糖，爱德华嗜甜如命，这倒使得这位早熟的少年有点普通小孩的感觉。小孩子总喜欢糖果。

一个闲适的早晨，一场平平无奇的凶杀案，还有微蓝色的晨光照在又透又亮的玻璃上，今天的哥谭没有起雾，也没有下雨，只有一片浅薄的光亮，将熄未熄。

他本来准备把聒噪个不停的电视机关掉，在一个清晨就听到沉重的死讯总有点不祥的意味，好像一整天都不会遇到什么好事，尽管他每个夜晚都在和连续不断地恶性犯罪事件搏斗，他还是在某一刻不想要和鲜血与碎肉彼此纠缠。警长死在哥谭之外，不是他的城市，不属于他的辖区，他本可以放下。

爱德华还在在咬着汉堡，凶杀案一点也没有影响到他的心情，他看上去毫无兴趣，甚至可能一个字都没有听到，他的注意力全在汉堡上，漂亮的美国天才总是会被如此便利的食品诱惑，像普通人一样吃吃喝喝，做着最有生活感的事情，风吹着窗帘哗啦啦地晃动，哥谭城距离清醒又远又近，好像下一刻就要爆出血浆，又好像永远睡死在平和宁静里面。

他下意识地倾听着新闻，播音员冰冷的女声有种事不关己的无机质感，对于悲惨的死亡倒产生了某种独特的稀释感，死亡变得简单，变成冷冷淡淡的语音底下一道无趣的划痕，无伤大雅地横躺在街道上的一粒微尘，大可不必在意，这种事总在不断地发生。变换着名字，变换着地点，变换着时间，变换着死因和经过，明明是完全不同的事，到最后又好像一模一样，就像是一个基因模型下的不同建模，在螺旋下开放式地延展，永无止境，看不到边际，就如同渡船没入一片夜晚，从此有去无回。

可怜的道格拉斯先生死于一个星期之前，根据法医推测，具体死亡时间与他67岁的生日在同一天。他的尸体被割掉了舌头，挖掉了眼睛，切除了耳朵，肚子被剖开，一本赛格林的《九故事》替代了死者的内脏，然后被缝合起来。凶手极有可能是惯犯，推测为男性，身高1米8以上，手法熟练而残忍，多为惯犯。

爱德华捧起咖啡杯，喝下一口，又加了一勺糖，用勺子将糖搅碎进咖啡中。他以前问过爱德华，既然喜欢甜的，为什么不选择果汁。爱德华只说那太失真了，生活嘛，就应该像这杯咖啡，我们总喜欢搅上一点糖，寻欢作乐，否则又怎么咽得下去呢。他觉得咖啡实在是准确的形容，然而他自己却从不加糖，就正如他拒绝安稳地走入那个良夜。

“为什么你又加了糖。我加的确实是你平常需求的量。”他和爱德华闲谈着，“因为我心情不错。今天是不错的一天。”爱德华漫不经心地回答，脸上划开一个欢快地微笑，凶杀案的报道萦绕在耳畔，爱德华的笑容微妙地扩大，他低下头又啜了一口红茶，好像这里有三个不同的世界，死人在他的耳边断了气，爱德华活着并且比往常更生机勃勃，而他好像在夹缝里，在光与阴之间摆渡，渡船摇摇晃晃，他们每个人都在不同的世界里站着，做着不同的事，又被强行塞进同一个世界中，棱角分明地隔着，微妙的互相关联又互不理解。

爱德华喝完了咖啡就离开了餐桌，坐到热带鱼鱼缸旁边，阿尔弗雷德养的热带鱼色彩斑斓，一条又一条地，漫无目的地在小小的鱼缸里游着，好在这些鱼类记忆力低下，很快又会忘记，即使再小再逼仄的空间，对于它们来说都是全新的冒险，而人类则不同，人类是会失去新鲜感，逐渐厌倦且充满无意义的抱怨的生物，既无法承担变动的后果，又失望于重复的人生，这么看，人类与鱼类相比，还差得远。

爱德华仔细地观察游鱼，鱼类的虚影倒影在爱德华冷淡的绿色眼睛里。爱德华若有所思般地低下头。而他不出意外地，又坐到电视机前，本能地关注起凶杀案来，案发现场的图片经过处理之后呈现出模糊的状态，马赛克塞满了整个屏幕，他可以推测出真实的现场多么有惨烈了。他把视线转移到没有马赛克的地方，只剩下一小块的区域如此清晰，那里摆放着一张木桌，干干净净的，一滴血也没有。木桌是张扬的三角形，棱角分明，既不是稳固的方形桌，也不是通融的圆桌，突兀地又锐利地刺着三个角，极其地不和谐，像是个尖叫着要把空间撕破的音符，谁会坐在这种桌子上。

“蓝莓死了。”爱德华指着那条冷蓝色的鱼，毫无情绪起伏地陈述事实。它的确是死了，翻着白肚皮浮在水面上，爱德华给鱼取的名字全是水果，苹果，草莓，甜橙，他不明白为什么爱德华会给鱼取上水果的名字，就如同他不明白为什么在爱德华的诗集里，一月过了是九月，九月过完是循环了整整七次的五月，最后一个月份是十三月。

他拿起鱼网，将死鱼从鱼缸里捞出来，鱼被网在网袋里，就好像花被扎进花束中，有种莫名的束缚感，他迅速地将尸体打捞起来，扔进水池，冲进下水道，放死如同放生，都形同自由。然后走回到鱼缸面前，鱼缸里少了一条鱼，又好像什么也没少，明天阿尔弗雷德就会鱼缸里添加一条新的，颜色是蓝色的鱼了，他不用操心。其他的鱼类仍在游动，漫无目的地，冷漠无情地游动，倒影在他的瞳孔中，又变成行色匆匆的人群，穿着各色的衣服掠过他身边，他甚至还来不及看清楚脸。

当那条颜色艳丽黄色热带鱼游到他的面前，他想起爱德华给它取的名字，柠檬，酸涩的名字，他想起那时候，他问爱德华的问题，“那条黄色的鱼，为什么不叫香蕉呢？听起来更好吃一点。”“因为香蕉鱼是特殊的。”爱德华的笑容显露出一种危险和邪气，他在许许多多哥谭罪犯的身上见过类似的笑容，锋利且不知悔改，现在他们都在阿卡姆精神病院里，他眨眨眼，确认自己是看错了。

爱德华离开了鱼缸，他扫了一眼电视机，三角桌上刻着一条鱼。“香蕉鱼……”他一边瞥着电视，一边扫视爱德华，下意识地重复爱德华过去说的话，“怎么了，你对它有兴趣吗？”爱德华在晨曦的光晕中对他发问，淡绿色的眼睛，姜红色接近褐色的头发，仍然在平淡地微笑着，那笑容在一瞬间又显露出某种即将破土而出的邪恶。然后爱德华的脸，便和哥谭臭名昭著的罪犯谜语人缝合在一起，严丝合缝，仿佛同一个人的两张面具。

他摇摇头，打消一个念头，回答:“不。只是……我只是……有点想知道，为什么香蕉鱼对于你来说那么特殊，是个什么谜语吗？”

“不，算不上什么谜语。只是个答案。”爱德华在说答案的时候加了重音，“什么答案。”他追问，“……秘密。”爱德华终止了话题。

电视机的机械的背景音仍在继续，道格拉斯在20年前获得升迁，带着家人离开哥谭，到曼哈顿区定居，从此噩运缠身，两个儿子先后死于车祸和火灾，女儿失踪长达8年，妻子患上癌症在3年前去世，本人死于一个星期前，自己生日的那天。他皱起眉头。他不相信巧合，不相信霉运，这一连串的不幸不可能只是个悲剧，必定有一双幕后的手，亲手策划了这一切。

爱德华咬掉最后一口汉堡，然后愉快地走到书桌前，抱上他的课本，一本一本地放进包里，牛顿、爱因斯坦、特斯拉、霍金……

“走吧，韦恩老师。”爱德华非常反常，他并不喜欢书本，也不喜欢学校，骄傲的天才对于大学教育嗤之以鼻。但是今天他如此情绪高涨地要前往校园，仿佛可以对大地献上一个吻，这引起了他的怀疑，他在想为什么爱德华那么愉快，然后新闻里的凶杀案报道又源源不断地输入进来，三角桌、鱼、惯犯、鲜血。爱德华挎着包，绕过楼梯的弯口。

他自己也讨厌他这种近乎强迫症一般，对于周边事物细微的变化进行观察，对于一切改变持有质疑的态度，他怀疑一切，怀疑他人，怀疑他自己，怀疑人生，怀疑整个宇宙，即使这些怀疑是完全没有必要的。爱德华只是个单纯的天才，恰巧怀着愉快的心情吃了顿早餐，恰巧电视机里在播放一则凶杀案新闻，和凶杀案实在难以关联在一起。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的手心中没有一颗石头，那颗石头被种到他的心里，不停地翻滚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有动物虐待，以及杀人场景……就挺过火的，我自己也觉得过火。但是……我还是写了！  
> 请配合the otherside of paradise听，byebye baby blue，再来亿遍！

11

在他认识爱德华之前，爱德华早已经在实验室恶名昭著。

爱德华的原导师——威尔逊，那个将近50的矮个男人用厌恶的神情向他描述爱德华疯狂的行为。

爱德华采用电击、喂食禁止、睡眠干扰的方式让小白鼠在短时间内患上心理疾病，然后将小白鼠扔进水池，观察患病小白鼠的反应。整个过程，爱德华就那么坐着，撑着头，转着笔，看着失去求生意识的小白鼠溺死，然后作为对照实验，将一只健康的小白鼠投入水中，将那只有着强烈求生欲的小白鼠强制性溺死，在做完这一切之后，捞出两只小鼠，扔进垃圾桶。

威尔逊询问爱德华这么做的原由，爱德华只是淡淡地打开水龙头，洗手，“第一只小白鼠已经不想活了，所以我给了它解脱。第二只小白鼠虽然想活下去，但为了公平起见，我也给予了它死亡。”，在向他复述故事的时刻，那个看起来道德感极强的老师仍忍不住透露厌恶，“我问他……你管这叫公平吗？而他只是盯着我的眼睛，面无表情地说'再没有比死亡更加公平的公平了。'，他说话的样子那么冷酷，我觉得他把我当成了小白鼠。”

“不仅仅是这么一件事。他……你听说过哈洛恒河猴实验吗？“威尔逊神情愈加痛苦，“爱德华完成了近似的实验，让被电击折磨后性情暴躁的母猴生养孩子，看着母猴折磨小猴，甚至咬死小猴;让公猴长期轮奸一只母猴，观察母猴的反应;在猴群中长期无理由地责罚一只小猴，鼓励其他猴子去欺辱那只小猴……他由此完成了家庭暴力、强奸、社群暴力三篇论文，然后，在论文完成后处死了所有的猴子。“，威尔逊皱紧眉头，“我想爱德华并没有在享受这些事，他一直神情冷漠，有时候会失神般地观察，我见他吐过一次，猜他也会感到痛苦。可是无论多次终止他的项目，禁止他的行为，他都会深夜翻进实验室，偷偷地进行实验，有时候我都不知道他什么来的，他好像能精准地避开我安装的摄像头。最后完成的那天，他将所有猴子全部杀死。”

“爱德华是天才。”威尔逊感慨地叹了口气，“然而他也是个疯狂的……变态，正是因为他是天才，甚至将他的疯狂变得更加令人恐惧。没有没用的知识，而有些知识不应该让某些人知道。所以我的建议是……”

“开除他？”他询问那个在叙述中已经流了满脸汗水的威尔逊，威尔逊点头，“那么，至少先让我看看那个孩子吧。”他站起身，让威尔逊引路，在威尔逊身后进行推测，下意识地维护爱德华，“其实您也很想看结果吧。如果您真心想要阻止你的学生，你可以采取多重方法进行干预，可是你什么都没做。我猜这个实验您应该收获颇多吧，在这个时间点赶走学生，您莫非是想要独占……”，威尔逊的脚步突然停止，用诧异的眼神看着他，“韦恩校长，你该不会是怀疑我……”，“我不是怀疑，只是合理推测，你不想弄脏自己的手，又想要这篇有轰动性的论文。你清楚可能带来非议，所以打算将污点推给可怜的学生，自己占有这份财富。”

“我没有这么想过。”威尔逊顿了顿，转过身，对上他的脸，“我之所以不敢更近一步的干涉是因为……”威尔逊欲言又止，一种恐惧占据了那张苍老的脸，从皱纹的细缝中渗透出来，“因为什么？你在怕什么？告诉我，我可以帮你。”他试图让威尔逊平静，“……我怕他会杀了我。我觉得他真的可能会这么干，如果你见到他的表情，他那么转着手术刀，手上握着针筒对着我微笑，真让人毛骨悚然，你如果见到他，你就会明白。”

威尔逊不是第一个向他抱怨过爱德华的人，几乎没有老师对爱德华抱有好感，不是因为爱德华不够听话，也不是因为爱德华成绩不够优异，相反爱德华有着让却有教过他的老师引以为傲的资本，问题出在别处。

在爱德华转入哥谭大学之前，原学校的药学教授蕾切尔信誓旦旦地对他说:“我相信爱德华会成为最优秀的制药师，只要他将兴趣转向如何救人，而不是如何制造病菌上。”那位教授用夸张的语调向他叙述，爱德华研究的是何种令人生畏的超级病毒，如何让那些可怜的动物感染，研究传播性，整个实验室是如何被爱德华变成医学的牺牲品。

“我不想放走他，因为没有比他更聪明的学生了，我知道，如果和他一起研究下去，我和他都能到达一个新领域。”蕾切尔满脸遗憾地将推荐信放在他的桌子上，“但是我也清楚，我走上的是一条不归路。我想要救救我自己，至于爱德华……你给他找个老师吧，我不觉得有谁能够救他，或许有人愿意让他走得更远。”

他当时不以为意，只当是一种夸张的说法，教授们都爱夸张，永远改不了吹嘘的毛病，任何一个想法都能吹成诺贝尔奖，任何一个不笨到智商低于60的学生就能被誉为天才。

在威尔逊之前，爱德华在化学老师恩尼斯特手下工作，不幸的是，恩尼斯特现在已经是阿卡姆的常驻人员之一，他时不时需要将那个发明各种威力巨大的炸药，试图将整个哥谭夷为平地的疯子抓回监狱。他与尚为正常的恩尼斯特的最后一次对话，恩尼斯特喝了许多酒，情绪亢奋地朝所有人大喊，他有个伟大的计划，又突然伏案痛哭，他的人生已经毁了，他已经不自愿地变成了疯子，然后用赞颂或是畏惧的声音提起爱德华的名字。他仍记得恩尼斯特颤抖着握住他的手，用如矩的目光注视着他，艰难地张开口说:“你应该认识下爱德华，不，你永远不应该认识他。”

他快步地走向爱德那个被描述成疯狂科学家的男孩，就像在夜晚，他穿上那身哥谭骑士的套装赶赴哥谭。  
一个漂亮的ginger出现在实验台旁边，姜红色短发，淡绿色眼睛，仅仅是靠近的一瞬间，空气就变得安静，仿佛那个下了一整夜大雪跨越了整个冬天，从昏昏暗暗的港口吹进明亮的教室。

是他。开了一整夜蝙蝠灯，等着蝙蝠侠来为他庆生的男孩。

“虽然不是你的生日，但还是祝你快乐，爱德华。”

男孩也没有忘记他们短暂的相遇，那双眼睛如同扫描般对他进行了探测，然后亮出一道近乎惊喜的光芒。

“也祝你快乐，韦恩老师。”爱德华拿着针管，平静地地用针尖刺破兔子的耳朵，威尔逊在他的身边抖了抖，满脸惊惧，爱德华只是微笑，“威尔逊教授，你也是。”兔子没有痛苦，很快就在爱德华手中断了气。

理所当然地，爱德华成了他的学生。如果放在以前，他还无法这样为所欲为，直到阿尔弗雷德完成了收购，他才成为了韦恩校长。

他很早以前就想见见爱德华，只可惜自己课程繁忙，时间紧迫，再加上好几次想要去找找爱德华，都恰逢爱德华不在，导致一次都没能见到面。

那位天才学生不常来上课，也不住校，由于性格孤僻，没人知道他的住处在哪里，常常一周接连一周的消失，有一次甚至长达一个月。哥谭大学没有考勤要求，只要求最后的成绩，爱德华成绩优异，没人管他来不来上课，也没人能管。

“不管他去哪里都无所谓，只要不是阿卡姆。”他自嘲地想着。

他的研究方向是物理学，爱德华就转到他的门下，适应良好，很快就成了他门下最优秀的学生。他毫不怀疑，不论是哪一个学科，爱德华都能出色的完成学业，什么都阻止不了那天才的大脑运转。

爱德华常占据教室的角落一个人看书，他可以和这些书呆上几个小时，多数时候是谜语书，填词游戏，有时候完全沉浸在公式和推演中，可以不吃不喝就这么过上三天，少数时间也会翻看爱伦坡。

他的门下，爱德华并未表现出任何攻击性，没有任何邪恶或冷酷无情的言行，只不过有些厌学，自信过度到自负的学生。和他这个年纪，过度聪明，自视甚高，稍显孤僻的学生没什么不同。

他也追究过往事，问爱德华为什么要这么做，而爱德华只是眨眨眼，“你不如问我怎么做到的。我的每篇论文都有轰动的效果。”，“不。我要问为什么。”，爱德华漫不经心地翻页，“为了科学。你得承认，我做出了贡献，无论是什么手段，我推动了进步，就像曾经达芬奇违背教廷的意志解剖尸体，我在做同样的事。”

“我问的不是这个。而是——为什么你明明在呕吐，却要坚持完成实验。”

“……”爱德华耸了耸肩，眼神游移，“正如你所听说的，我还良心未泯。”，他一眼看出，爱德华在逃避问题。

12

十周年纪念日，爱德华在日历上画上一颗爱心，得完成一个十年前的约定。今天是大结局，得给这个漫长的电视连续剧一个精彩的收尾。

里德尔突然出现在身旁，同样的红发，同样的绿眼，同样的一切。他向前走，里德尔开始滔滔不绝地大谈，我们应该把《新月集》放到珠穆朗玛峰上还是放在海沟的底部；无太阳的白天和无月亮的夜晚哪个更适合犯罪；黎明时分的红和黄昏时分的红哪个更像是流血事件；我们晚上得多杀个人，当然你肯定会杀那个弃你于不顾的前局长，但是这当然还不够，告诉我吧，你还会杀谁，是那个装模作样的政客，还是那个探听你消息的条子。见他不回答，又打了一个哈欠，晚上想去看什么，歌剧厅看表演课或者就在街头听流浪者拉手风琴；你想去找蝙蝠侠还是韦恩庄园。你爱他吗？你爱蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯.韦恩。

不，从不，永不，都不。

啊，我问了那么多，你竟然只回答这两个，看来你对于恋爱游戏挺沉迷的。醒醒吧，爱德华，我的朋友，我的Ed。

他们就一直这么向前走。同样的建筑，同样的街道，同样的绿茵，同样的垂着树冠的柏木。他走过学校，路过韦恩的庄园，跨过汽车站的石油罐头，乘坐通往新城市的列车，在陌生的城市里四处游荡，去到他从来没去过的地方。他坐在路边，抬头看着五楼橘色的灯光。房屋里住着一个没用的家伙，他搬过五次家，也没能让他的家庭逃过噩运，而他则是噩运本身，行使着生杀的法则。

那场车祸当然是预先设计好的谋杀，一场意外的火灾绝对不可能只烧死一个人，那个女孩也没有失踪，失踪是他常用的迷题，当他说出失踪这个词，就意味着销毁尸体。除了那个因病提前死去的女人，其他所有人，都是他的一个人的手笔。道格拉斯，道格拉斯，他轻轻呢喃着这个名字，里德尔陪着他一起，重复这个名字，从他犯下第一桩命案开始，他就无法回头了，而现在，他只是在计算着他走的有多远。

他终于又见到了道格拉斯，那个拒绝拯救他，同时知晓他过去的人。他十四岁第一次报警，他接近五十七岁。他首次杀掉满屋子的人，他五十九岁，他把战利品交给他，他冒领了击毙黑手党群体，拯救儿童的大功，而他则掩盖了第一桩罪行。

现在他二十四岁，道格拉斯则是六十七岁，他的大儿子永恒地停留在三十九岁，小儿子死于三十岁，女儿则定格在三十五岁。他又见到他，道格拉斯眼睛底下很深的皱纹，以前就有，现在成十倍地增加。

道格拉斯看见他，并没有显得惊讶，眼神非常哀伤，他的倒影被倒映在那双潮湿而疲惫的眼睛中，也被去掉了一层锐利。“你来了啊。”老态龙钟的男人说，“请到里面坐一会儿吧。”

道格拉斯绝对没安什么好心，但他也不必要回避，坦然地跨进屋内，那是间充满了死亡的气味的房间，黑白的遗照一张又一张出现在视线范围内，堆叠累加，是他的罪孽，也是他的丰碑，是他无数的罪行里普普通通的几桩。

“如果当时还能重来就好了。”道格拉斯坐到沙发上，头埋在手臂中，“也许你就会放过我的家人。”哽咽的声音，他却同情不起来，同情是上位者的特权，然而他还不算是上位者，还未品尝过权力的滋味。更何况人生无法重来，单向列车一旦登上就只能通向唯一的终点。他的人生早已启程，就不允许折返。

“也许我是有错，可是他们是无辜的。你不该……”

“只不过是附赠品。”他冷漠地观察着遗照，手指滑过每一张毫无生气的黑白的脸，“为了让你痛苦的附赠品，我的人生已经毁了，你的也得毁了。他们只不过是顺带的。”

“他们是我的家人！”道格拉斯发出嘶吼，有野兽咆哮的效果，震得他的耳膜嗡嗡地响着，“我知道啊。”他回忆着家人这个词汇，勾画出父亲的手指上的鲜血，再翻找出母亲的一个模糊的侧影，喉咙中翻涌出干瘪的笑意，“不就是家人嘛。”

“你根本不懂！”道格拉斯提高了音量，有呕吐之意，“我确实不懂。”他诚实又冷漠的回答，拾起一张遗照，然后将它踩在脚下。“而且我不在乎什么家人。不过是廉价的赠品而已。”

“不要再侮辱他们了！”道格拉斯开了枪，在某个瞬间，他以为自己死定了，倒也没有遗憾，只可惜偏的离谱，他分毫未损地站着，然后拿起针筒，闪过拳击，把针扎到道格拉斯的颈部，六十岁的老人出拳毫不含糊，他吃了一记，忍着痛推了一管空气。他被推到墙上，道格拉斯拾起花瓶敲到他的头上，好像这样可以让他变成一个傻子，傻子也有傻子的乐趣，但是他现在不想。他攒住碎花瓶片，直直地插进攻击他的人的腹部，然后用一个利落的过肩摔，把道格拉斯摔在地上。感谢蝙蝠侠，让他掌握了许多实用的近身格斗的技巧。

接下来就简单多了，他又给道格拉斯注射了一管空气，笑嘻嘻地让道格拉斯来猜谜语，有三秒的时间思考，猜对了就给他一个痛快，打一记毒药，猜错了就再打一针空气针，让他继续猜。

”皇帝的新装。猜一种动物。”

“……”

“很可惜，你没能答出来，是大象。房间里的大象。”

一针。

“下一个问题……什么又红又紫，还在挣扎个不停。”

“……”

“是你。”

两针。

“猜猜你的女儿是怎么失踪的，你猜她的眼睛标本被放在哪里。”

“！”

“我不告诉你，你就在死后拼命地猜，拼命地想吧。”

三针。

人不比兔子，兔子死得平静安详，人就不能一样，道格拉斯痛苦地挣扎，像一条被放置在砧板上的鱼，张着嘴喘息，全身紫绀。是肺栓塞，到现在他的脑海里第一个出现的想法竟然是个医学名词。

他杀死了道格拉斯，比他预想的更加无聊，他环视些这个满是遗照的房间，以及房间里横躺的肉体只感到一阵无聊，轻飘飘的虚无，无法让人落地生根，甚至无法生长出报复的快乐，或是一丁点儿事情完成的喜悦。这是最后一个，最后一个知道他的耻辱的人，只要他死了，他的新生活就能开始。但是为什么，此时此刻，他简直如坠冰窟。

他将遗照一张一张收集起来，握在手中，然后抛向空中，黑白的照片在空中停留，飘飞，再下坠，里德尔在哼歌，变调的The Other Side Of Paradise ，欢快地像舞曲，然后在尸体旁边跳单人华尔兹，“不来一起跳个舞吗？爱德华，来吧，来吧，快来和我一起。”，“不了。”他拒绝了精神分裂后的自己，抓起照相机，再次把照片抛向空中，蜘蛛爬上镜头的那一刻，他按下快门，咔嚓的一声脆响，动态的坠落被在态的一瞬间捕获，光线骤然冷却，整个房屋被黑白色囚住，仿佛一个牢笼，阿卡姆被重新搬运至此，头顶的白炽灯亮如白日，而他的阴影暗如黑夜，窗子被高高地挂起，铁栏杆阴森地。

时间静止，照片仿佛落不下的大雪，在停滞的一切中，只有里德尔是运动而有生的，他旋转着，跳着属于他自身的独舞，疯狂又迅速，像是木星上永不停歇的风暴，激烈又凶狠地独自舞蹈。那鲜艳的绿色问号，成为黑白禁闭所里唯一一抹可视的颜色，病态地闪烁，亮起火花。他在想，里德尔可以跳多久，如果他的幻觉发作不停止，里德尔就可以一直跳下去，一直一直这么转下去。

里德尔再次朝他伸手，他回握，里德尔在他手心里放了一颗石头，一颗尖锐的石头，里德尔按着他的手，强迫他握紧，棱角刺在他的手掌上，这个虚幻的世界开始无情地摇晃。

相机下坠，发出碰撞的声音，静态的空间坍塌，照片纷纷坠落，照片上的每一张脸都像是他，从他的脸上又渗出血液，他无端地感到恐惧，里德尔蒙住他的眼睛，轻声说:“结束了，爱德华，一切都结束了。”

他自己照着计划留下独属于他风格的线索，在桌子上刻上一条鱼，这是尾部的回环，首次的开始是在另一天，他一向喜欢首尾相连的故事。

然后他们一起坐在沙发上，隔着尸体对望。他不会抽烟，里德尔会抽，抽的是万宝路黑冰爆，用手指掐开爆珠，大口地吸着烟，又缓缓地吐出，香烟好像不属于时间范畴，无穷无尽，又周而复始，在心底里，在喉咙的背部，在脚底心。他一直被烟雾环绕着，窗外的景色，他好像什么都看不清，只有那份羞耻，随着相关人物的离去愈加地清晰起来。

里德尔又开始自言自语，我是佛兰肯斯坦，我是海上的怪物，我是白鲸，我是南回归线。我羞耻地近乎窒息，然而却握住一颗石头。

他惊地再次翻开手掌，他的手心中没有一颗石头，那颗石头被种到他的心里，不停地翻滚。

等到他返程之后，他又路过了韦恩庄园，他在想布鲁斯在做什么，会不会探出头，从窗口看下来，看见渺小的他，然后他就顺势爬上去，坦白一切，再去坐牢，十几条人命，足够他死好几十次了，如果布鲁斯肯亲手杀他，那再好不过。

他终于杀掉了每一个知道他过去的人了，他也可以终结了，只要韦恩现身，为什么就不能让他如愿一次，就一次，看在基督的份上，如果真的存在这个圣人，就让韦恩露出个人影，哪怕就轻轻动一下窗帘，要不就让房间的灯亮一下，不管什么，只要有那么一次，哪怕是幻影，只要能停止这疯狂的一切，使这永无休止的痛苦停下。

他看向蝙蝠庄园，韦恩庄园园就越发地高大起来，上升，上升，升入云霄，叠在气流中间，月亮挂在庄园上的十字架上，一个弯弯的钩，像一条坡道，注定要让人滑下去。他越是看着庄园，就越觉得庄园是一座飘渺无根的鬼堡，风一吹就会流动，成群结队的黑蝙蝠环绕着古堡，聚拢又分散，逡巡不去。它们以深黑色的，仿佛带刺的翅膀尖掸去了他眼花缭乱的梦幻，擦拭他沉醉的理想。他开始双腿颤抖，努力站住又不知所措，土地托不住他，绵软地下陷，要将他卷入漩涡。

他的救赎就在城里，可是这个城堡却永远将他这个流浪汉拒之门外。尽管始终看得见，却永远去不到。

然后他逃跑了，电车库，水库，加油站，墓地，阿卡姆……所有闭塞，封闭，如同囚禁般，房门紧闭，被圈住的地方，直到他累到一动不动，终于里德尔尖刻地问他，你想逃到哪里去，你哪里都去不了。他瘫坐在路边，公路笔直，像是一头子就可以撞上黑夜的礁石，然后义无反顾地沉下去。

我要离开，我要去一个没人知道的地方，一个不在地图上的地方，我要去一个没有羞耻的地方。他抱住头，不想听里德尔说话，然而里德尔的声音依旧不顾他的拒绝，穿透了他的思想，你知道，不存在这么一个地方，羞耻不在外在，就在你心里，你永远无法改变你的污秽，除非你杀掉你自己。他歇斯底里地大叫起来，让里德尔滚开，又叫里德尔闭嘴，眼泪顺着他的尖叫一并流下，里德尔更加歇斯底里地大笑，他说:“你知道，这是不可能的。我们必须，并且只能这么下去。”

“我真是个没用的家伙。”他咒骂自己，拼命压抑他的感情，即使那临界边缘的感情即将崩裂他的血管喷薄而出，“叫吧！喊吧！”里德尔兴奋地狂喜，眼睛里闪出偏执又火热的光芒，“你即将长出撒旦的翅膀，在人间地狱获得新的生命，但你要藏好你的翅膀，假装你是个人，然后重新活下去。”

“怎么可能重新开始呢？”他掐住里德尔的脖子，“你不知道吗？我留了线索，我又留了线索，我总是在留线索，是我不要重新开始。”，“没事的，没事的。”里德尔放低声音安慰突然焦躁的他，而他也不清楚这焦躁的由来，或许只是因为石头在滚，越滚越快，搅得他一片血肉模糊。

他会来找到我。他绝望地倒在地上，他会狂热地梦见房间的窗户被闪电照亮，电光火石中，站在石像鬼上的哥谭的怪物。一夜又一夜，这黑漆漆的怪物来找他，咬牙切齿地，怒气满盈地朝他出拳，一拳一拳地，揍到他浑身冷汗地呕吐。他会来找到我，他又猛然地快乐起来，他将见到蝙蝠侠，他的解谜人，哥谭的黑暗骑士，夜晚的维纳斯，他的拳头就像吻，伤害也像蜜糖，从蔚蓝的眼睛看下来，就是一片海。他有什么不满足，那可是蝙蝠侠，所有人都爱他。蝙蝠看着他，眼睛蔚蓝，眼神忧伤，竟然如此忧伤！

他又想到布鲁斯，哥谭的风雪夜，掉在地上的紫罗兰，他确信那位好心的先生是出于同情收留了他。即使同情是他最不齿又最能让他羞耻的感情，但他逐渐朝着韦恩靠近，就越发不能确定，愈加深陷，用恋爱遮盖掉同情，用真情掩饰掉羞耻心，他就这么走过去，走到韦恩的眼睛之下，沉入那片与蝙蝠侠相似的蓝色里。

在那片蓝色中，他感到前所未有的宁静与喜悦，他彻底地察觉到自己已经疯了，在里德尔一次又一次指出他的疯狂，在他经历幻视幻听，痛苦与羞耻侵袭的时候，他都对自身的疯狂给予否认，他并非一个彻头彻尾的疯子。而在此刻那份坚持突然随着耻辱感土崩瓦解，癫狂的蓝光倒影在他的心底，他平静而喜悦，又在这平静与喜悦彻底脱下人的外衣，成为非人。

里德尔在唱歌，他唱，Byebye baby blue


	3. Almost Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘲笑声越来越大越来越明显，形成层层叠叠的回音，让他晕眩，黎明突然在此刻显现，白鲸从海中消失，岛屿变得拥挤，欢喜的白鲸，哀恸的白鲸，胜利的白鲸，落荒而逃的白鲸，白鲸称呼他为韦恩先生，或是蝙蝠侠，就像他们呼唤他亚哈，毫无区别，都是疯狂的复仇者的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稻草女装登场，形象可自动代入冥王星早餐的基莲！

13

爱德华早上7点半准时到达图书馆，所谓的准时就是标准意义上的，多一分不多少一分不少的开门时间。对于一个强迫症而言，准时的难度比不准时小很多，理所当然地，他不是第一个到达图书馆的人，学业压力使得许多学生在自习室彻夜通宵。

他发现自己倒在公路上的时间是凌晨3点，然而凌晨5点苏醒，他已经在无意识的状态下回到据点，躺在满是问号的床铺上，当然不是那个带着韦恩去看过的，他称之为家的地方，他必须保证那地方清洁干净，不沾染一丝可疑的气息。他在哥谭城里有10多个类似于收容所一般的据点，每一处都是这个城市的创口，一个个多余的可以切除的肿瘤，是哥谭揭开外衣后真实的腐烂。无人居住的烂尾楼，出过命案传闻闹鬼没人敢住的空房间，桥洞底下的帐篷，或者某处拥挤的娇小的胶囊房……这些据点遍布整个哥谭，以满足他的逃亡需求。

在他失去意识的这段时间，是里德尔带他回去的，里德尔理性坚定且稳定，不会像他这般突然失控，也不会受到社会常理，道德和良知的干扰，是更为出色的且更加小心谨慎的杀手，也正是因此，他多次逃过了警察的追踪。同时也犯下了大大小小的无数不是出于本意的案件。他对于高智力的存在一向心怀崇敬，然而里德尔同时也会给他带来恐惧。

他从未杀死一个无辜的人，而里德尔不在乎，甚至不是为了犯罪本身，而仅仅是为了玩乐，为了享受而创造的游戏。怪物，爱德华讨厌使用这个词汇，因为他早已被贴上怪物的标签，在标签底下绝望得喘息，然而里德尔却是他所创造的，货真价实的怪物，一个让他咬牙切齿又全心全意热爱着的怪物。里德尔不会为了这个称谓而产生一丝苦恼。他蔑视他者的凝视，享受着自身的不同而高人一等，不知恐惧亦不知罪恶，终日高歌，激情澎湃地出下迷题，向解谜人发出挑战的信函。他从不关心那些被困在谜团中的可怜受害者，不了解他们的经历、人生，不了解他们的好坏善恶，他需要一场轰动的游戏，于是便有了受害者。

“你在嫉妒我，爱德华。”里德尔语带嘲讽，“你嫉妒我活的快乐恣意，而你身为我的创造者，却不能成为我。”，“我不嫉妒你。”他认真地思考了这个问题，并诚实地作答，“也许我爱你，所以允许你胡作非为，又或许我恨你，我想要你死去，才放任你胡作非为。”，“你意识到了吗？说话越来越像个精神病了。”里德尔故意激怒他一般愉快地强调着精神病。而他对此只报以冷淡的态度，“我本来就是。”，“真够无聊的。”里德尔满嘴抱怨。

他挑了《罪与罚》，这并非他第一次将那本从封面就能让人痛苦难忍的书拿下来，每次他经历情绪失控就会再看一遍《罪与罚》，一个罪犯真的有必要接受这样的拷问吗？他嘲笑自己，而里德尔别有见解，“你在等待索尼雅。”，“拜托，我是个没有灵魂的人，我不信上帝。”他含糊不清地说着，而里德尔的眼睛中弥漫开一种同情与愤怒之间的神色，“但你确实有信仰。你知道我在指什么。你在等待一个精神变态的索尼雅，这实际上比等待索尼雅更加可悲。”，他不置可否地轻哼一声。

“既然你都看过那么多遍了，不如和我说说你的感想。“里德尔用胳膊撑着头，语气充满热病似的激情，“我以为你只对怎么出谜感兴趣。”他忽略里德尔的过度热情，心不在焉得翻着书页，“我对你更感兴趣，你是迷题本身。”里德尔压住他的手，然后向他承诺，“不会自讨没趣的，不问韦恩，也不会蝙蝠侠，怎么样。”，“那么你问吧。”他叹了口气，妥协了。

你是否认同这个世界上的人分为两种，一种是平凡低等的人，他们只是繁衍同类的材料，必须俯首帖耳地做奴隶，是“没用的、令人讨厌的、有害的虱子”；另一类则是“非凡的人”，他们是真正的统治者，不受法律和道德的约束，可以为所欲为。

在我们认识了那么久，我做了那么多事，杀了那么多人之后，还需要再问这个问题吗？

我不看你的行为，只想了解你的心理。你是个失控的人，身在雾中的迷途者，你看不清路，不知道自己要往哪里走，你就要被这种无法言说的压抑杀死，为了自救，你什么都可以做。

……你像是在审问我。事实上我处于两者之间，大多数都处于两者之间，我只不过是被赋予了“非凡“的天赋，而走从事实上做了一个“无用的”，“被摧毁了的”人。在我妄图非凡的同时，又清晰地意识到渺小，然而非凡确实赋予了我冲动。

你是否相信理智不管用，魔鬼来帮忙。

哈。我一直在想，你是不是魔鬼，又或者我是不是魔鬼。

你认为拉斯科尼科夫是个怎样的人。

一个……普通人？从某种角度来看，我同情他，理解他，他所遭遇的一切厄运，我都感同身受，他就像是我，介于低俗者和尼采的超人哲学中间的人。然而我我怀疑他从未杀过人，你看他杀死房东太太的整个过程，从预备到如何劈开一个人的脑袋再到结束后的心境，太过于详尽与贴近真实，这倒反让人起疑，过分的详细与过分的简短都包含了矫饰，我以一个真实的罪犯来看这场临时起意的杀戮，就会感觉到其中的虚假。这并不是批判，想象力让故事精彩。

你是否认为拉斯科尼科夫应该得到救赎。

救赎，不，我不会说救赎是个谎言，我应该说它是个被贩卖的谎言。如果我是个销售员，我就不会去销售商品，我要去销售幸福，如果我要销售苦难，我就该去贩卖救赎。人总是喜欢这些虚无缥缈的东西，胜过于实在的生活，我猜是因为生活过于难以忍受。承认它一直都不存在，需要一丁点直视深渊的勇气。

如果你是拉斯科尼科夫你是否希望一切重来？

对于我还说人生是一辆无法返程的单行列车，它要驶向何处，如何前行都不在我的控制范围内，它要如何崩溃，如何粉身碎骨，偏离轨道或是坠下悬崖，我都无从计划。我唯一知道的，只有它注定粉碎的命运，我将直视我的命运，并随它一同毁灭。从某种意义来说，我更像斯维德里加依洛夫。

至于，拉斯科尼科夫，他的人生无法重来，他没有人生，他是个被安排好的角色。

你认为拉斯科尼科夫在七年刑罚过去之后会怎么生活。

他会去当个牧师。当个牧师可以解决一切问题，把自己交托给上帝，当你不属于你，而属于一个造物主的时候，这一切就都与你无关了。烦恼、痛苦、煎熬一切都离你远去，甚至连你自己都离你自己远去。索尼雅之路，那可是一条不归路。

那么你呢，你也会去当个牧师吗？

首先，我不会有七年的刑罚，你很清楚，我与阿卡姆已经私定终生，我指会有进去以及越狱后两种生活，其次，我不会走上那条不归路，我要走的是另一条不归路。最后，小说才会有个结局，而生活只有数不清的麻烦和死。

你认为自己是否是个清白的人。

我？我只是个可悲的人，是个在和你——我自己的幻觉对话的精神病，清不清白不在我的考虑范围内，我没有能力去考虑这个脱离了我人生太多的东西，你不如问我晚餐去哪里吃，或者出个什么样的迷题作为娱乐。

“抱歉！”克莱恩教授撞到了他的后背，摞得像山一样高的书瞬间倾塌，然而撞到像他这样从外部来看规矩地坐在椅子上的学生实在不是件容易的事，这让他不得不怀疑，他与克莱恩老师的相遇并不是偶然，而是一次事故，他唯一不能确定的，只是这是件好事，或是件坏事。“没关系。”他弯下腰假装热心地帮助克莱恩，又悄悄地观察着书籍的名称，《恐惧的艺术》、《幻觉，死亡与恐慌》、《恐惧降临》都是些和教授一样阴沉的书籍。克莱恩收拾好了书，重新将它们按照英文字母表的顺序排列了一遍，就又从他身边匆匆略过。

乔纳森.克莱恩是哥谭大学的生物化学兼心理学教授，如果不是因为克莱恩老师治学以几近苛刻的严谨出名，他甚至考虑过要转投这位老师的门下。克莱恩老师的研究方向非常前卫大胆，他相信自己必定受益匪浅。

克莱恩老师穿的非常考究，袖扣衬衫，三扣西装，开司米大衣，锃亮的皮鞋，用发蜡固定过的褐发，时髦的银边框眼镜，典型的精英人士的做派，不花上一个小时打扮绝对出不了门。传说到了晚上，克莱恩老师会带着金色大波浪卷的假发，出现在哥谭个神秘的光怪陆离的车站，穿着巴宝莉的束腰大衣，挂着雪白的狐皮，提着乌鸦印花的折叠手提箱，等着某个可怜的猎物接近他，带他走进充满色情狂与性变态的摩天大楼里，爵士乐笼罩着灯光，红的，紫的，光怪陆离得像是魔鬼城里建起天堂，然后漂亮的异装癖老师给猎物带来一生从未体会过的快乐与恐惧，把猎物拖回到漆着白光的车站，将猎物一点点切开，装进手提箱中。

他确信传言并非空穴来风，克莱恩老师的身上混合了尖锐的刀锋般的凌厉与引诱式的不怀好意的温柔，那是一种怪诞的危险，怪人和怪人之间能够互相感知，杀手与杀手之间能够互相察觉，克莱恩老师用过度的矫饰来掩盖，仍不能阻止他嗅到那浓郁的血腥味，来自哥谭的地下水道，那强烈的铁锈味，来自于哥谭生锈的汽车站，来自某种夜间飞行的鸟类，乌鸦的眼睛里的透视。他的直觉是如此敏锐，以至于他相信如果没能成为一位杀手，他将成为一位侦探。

“我昨天见过他的面。”里德尔阴沉地说着，“就在你乘坐的那辆地铁里，他当时穿着白色的短裙，戴着黑色的墨镜，在和你下车的同一个地方下了车，车厢里有还有很多的人，但我对他印象极其深刻，不仅仅因为他男扮女装，更因为他身上有一股奇怪的甜味，可能是某种用途不明的化学药剂，当然，不可能是什么好东西。”

“同一个地方下车？”他警惕地皱起眉，“你能相信这是巧合吗？不，这绝无可能，他一定是有什么目的性的，他在跟踪我。为什么？他察觉了我的所作所为，还是说我什么时候招惹过他……不，那几乎是不可能的事，我一向谨慎小心，不可能发生了这么大的事之后一点都没有察觉。”，“那么，你认为是怎么回事呢？”里德尔语调轻快，轻轻地挑起眉，一副看好戏的表情，“车站……铁锈味……那个车站我明白了，那个车站是他的地盘，我误入了他的地盘，他盯上了我，当时我全神贯注地思考怎么杀掉道格拉斯，才会忽略掉那么明显的注视，现在想来，他当时的动作是多么的不自然。”，“Bingo！”里德尔弹了个响指，“事情终于有趣起来了，不是吗？”

他抬起头，悄悄窥探着克莱恩，正好对上克莱恩探向他的眼睛，那是一双疯癫的蓝眼，丰富且极不稳定的的情绪狂暴地喷涌而出，一种异常的狂热让那双眼睛蓝得闪闪发光，灯光溅落到他的蓝眼上，像一把剥过皮剔过骨的刀。

14

布鲁斯.韦恩在下午两点到达心理诊疗室，阿尔弗雷德在他16岁的时候就带他去看心理医生，直到现在依旧要求他去就医，阿尔弗雷德将他夜间穿上蝙蝠套装并巡逻的行为看做为疾病，并对于有一天他能够痊愈抱有不切实际的期望。他自知没救，却不想让阿尔弗雷德伤心，只能每一周都去和心理医生打交道，进行大多数时候无聊的对话，带一些反正他也不会吃的小药片回家。

心理医生恩尼斯特是阿尔弗雷德信任的人，他们曾经是战友，战后转型心理医生，为大量二战后患有ptsd的士兵做过心理辅导，经验老到且守口如瓶，从未透露过任何病患的私人信息。

心理诊疗室大小适中，并不会过于空旷而使人心生恐惧，也不会过于狭小而使人压抑，挑剔到异常的清洁，一层灰都没有，倒使之失去生存感。一张旧式躺椅被安置再屋子的正中间，所有的病患都躺在椅子上倾诉，椅子旁边就是医生的办公桌，桌子上放了一本厚重的字典，压在一卷涂了金边的《致神书》上面，一只烟草带斜斜地挂在桌角，是恩尼斯特爱抽的品牌，一瓶红酒、旧报纸、茶壶、红茶、两个新鲜的橘子，一个三明治，一台老式留声机循环播放着同一首冷爵士——Almost Blue，蒸汽似的昏暗光线变成了靛蓝色，远处挂画上画着一对蝉交媾的场景，下面配字它给昆虫以情欲。恩尼斯特医生像一个波西米亚人，言语轻柔，姿态优雅，本是阿尔弗雷德那个时代的人，却有一张混淆年龄的脸。恩尼斯特的手上拿着一串麦穗，他问过恩尼斯特为什么要拿着它，恩尼斯特说，为了防止它死了掉在地里。

听说你恋爱了，这是个很好的消息，能和我说一说吗？

我和他初次见面的那天，那可能是一整年最冷的一天，下着永不停歇的暴风雪。然后他就在那里等我，确切地来说不是在等我，而是在等另一个我，点着一盏灯，就这么奇异地出现在那个雪下个没完没了的夜里。我不确定自己是否要和他说话，一般情况下我不会这么做，没有时间没有精力，也不知道自己要去说什么，我甚至有些生气，为那些并未身陷险境又凡事都指望着我的人而深感悲哀。本不该是这样，这座城市，这些人以及我都不该是这样。虽然它最终还是变成了现在这幅模样，并且似乎只能这样，这让人痛苦不堪。

但是那盏灯一直亮着，金色的，和整个城市如此不同。这个城市是黯淡的，被灰白色的浓雾包裹，树木凋零，高楼林立，欢笑和雪一样总会消失，或快或慢，什么有趣的事都没有，黑暗里有什么在等待着我，黑暗不仅仅是黑暗。所以我朝着光走过去，看见在灯下的那位年轻人，我在想他在想什么，又在想我在干什么，如果我真的知道，我就能够重新找回自我了。我那溃败的人格就能重新取回年轻的光辉，变得有趣变得轻盈，伤口将会愈合，一切都会好起来。

然后我走过去和他谈话，让我看看他的话语能不能像闪电一样击中我，或者像诗歌里说的那样让黄昏变得明亮，当我坐到他的身边的时刻。我意识到他非常年轻，并不是指外在的浅表的年轻，而是一种赫尔墨斯式的年轻，非常年轻，令人艳羡的年轻。他还让我感觉似曾相识，当他不笑的时候,会让人有悲观沮丧的感觉,一旦开口讲话,又充满了骄傲与侵略的气势，这样特别的气质，我只在别的地方见过一次，那属于哥谭的一位罪犯。

于是，我们开始对话。很抱歉我不能告诉你我们究竟谈了些什么。那是我和他之间的一个小秘密，我只能说，那完全没让我失望，从某种意义上来说，他窥破了我心里的一个迷题，并犀利地给出回答，犀利到甚至刺伤了我，以一种恭维的方式批判我。

他确实让我思考了一会儿，想了一些不着边际的问题，你知道吗？他的话语间有一些对于另一个身份的我的同情，他隐隐约约地透露出一些信息，他认为我的生活充斥着不幸和无用功，他看我的眼神就像是在问我，幸福。你知道幸福是什么吗？

关于幸福这个问题，你有答案了吗？

我当然知道，而且不会有人比我更清楚，幸福是一个安稳夜晚的凉风；是远离危险的自由；是哥谭上空的月亮与星星，是一种远离痛苦的可能性，它告诉你。去做你想做的事，而不是你该做的事。

你总是反复地叨念着这些话……你知道这像什么情况吗？自我催眠……

或许吧。你是医生，你才是权威。不过我必须指出，你冒犯了我。

对此我非常抱歉，但是作为医生我必须指出问题。那么回到你的恋爱这个轻松的话题上吧，你爱他吗？

容我做出一个愚蠢的提问，什么是爱？

从你出生到这个世界上，就被赋予了爱，它从你的生命伊始就自在，到你生命结束后仍永在。如果你不能感受到它，是因为你的灵魂由于某种原因被削弱而虚弱无力，轻浮飘荡，暧昧不明的，没有东西来唤醒它，培育它，喂养它。

不。我想我的灵魂足够沉重，以至于能够被唤醒。

那么或许你是被偷盗的人，或者遗忘了的人。

这种表达方式听起来像是悲剧。

不，偷盗与遗忘只是种正常的现象，一是被时间消磨了，二是被论据改变了，它们不知不觉间就夺走了你爱他人的能力。

我也许是个被偷盗了的人，不过我想，我大概是爱他的。我曾经摘了一束紫罗兰送给他，在见到他的那一个刹那，花束坠落，坠落一向是种隐喻，或是坠入爱河，或是坠入深渊，我的确在那一刻感受到与众不同，深邃的长空，意情迷乱的紫罗兰，黄昏的一束光，还有爱德华，这一切仿佛击中心灵的闪电，转瞬即逝，却足够晕眩，以至于我以为我能够抛弃一切。

说说你们平常怎么相处。

机缘巧合地他成了我的学生，虽然这种机缘巧合某种程度上也是我刻意为之，就像是命运，在命中注定的道途上绽开出意外的一个棱角。总之，我和他平常的相处并没有和普通师生不同，这也就是异常的地方，如果你了解到他过去的劣迹斑斑，这种正常倒反会让人起疑。我会尽量忽视掉这份疑虑，同他共处，同时我又为这种危险的，迷雾般让人看不清前路的，甚至会致命的关系而着迷，我喜欢迷题。

他有什么兴趣爱好吗？

他喜欢看书大多数是学业相关的书籍，还有谜语书，除此之外，他还喜欢陀思妥耶夫斯基，尤其是《罪与罚》，然后撑着头，问我一些尖锐的难以回答的问题。

都是些什么问题？

你是否认同这个世界上的人分为两种，一种是平凡低等的人，他们只是繁衍同类的材料，必须俯首帖耳地做奴隶，是“没用的、令人讨厌的、有害的虱子”；另一类则是“非凡的人”，他们是真正的统治者，不受法律和道德的约束，可以为所欲为。

你是否相信理智不管用，魔鬼来帮忙。

你认为拉斯科尼科夫是个怎样的人。

你是否认为拉斯科尼科夫应该得到救赎

如果你是拉斯科尼科夫你是否希望一切重来

你认为自己是否是个清白的人。

你是怎么回答的呢？

我没有回答，都是些难以回答的问题，一旦回应，就会泄密太多。

为什么你不愿向你的男友分享你的秘密？如果你爱他，就应该和他建立一份互相信任的亲密关系。

正因为我爱他，我才知道什么会毁掉一切亲密关系。

如果我现在要求你回答呢？你不用担心向我泄密，阿尔弗雷德已经告诉的差不多了。

为什么你想要知道？

为了给我的老友，你的老管家一个交代。

你听过这么一个故事吗？曾经很久很久以前，曾经有一座蔚蓝色的海岛，繁荣和谐，与世隔绝，如同梦中乌托邦。城市的主人是一个昼伏夜出的怪物，就暂且给他起名为拉斯科尼科夫吧，这个怪物的确与那位先生有些相似。怪物黑暗强横霸道，傲慢并且愤怒，他以强硬的手段守护这座岛屿，成为岛上的王。他超越人的地位，成为真正的除了生杀大权以外的统治者，道德与法律的制定者，并企图凌驾于神。

没有任何一位王的权利应该高过神，所以神降下神罚，以惩戒怪物，并且。让那些所有企图越界的生灵得到警告，不要妄图超越神，不要傲慢自大，对着天空嚎叫的，狂怒的狮子总死于饥饿，归顺于神，低头食草的，温驯美丽的绵羊才能得以滋养。

神给予怪物的西西弗斯一般的天罚，只不过那里没有巨石，取而代之的是无尽的无限循环的现实，将繁荣的岛屿变为一座濒临腐烂又青春永驻的城市，永远衰败，永远肮脏，永不死亡。怪物无论做什么都无济于事，他超越凡人的卓越能力，除了给予他无尽的痛苦之外，什么都给不了他，此时神派下神使，告诉他神可以给予他救赎，并且会安排好世间的一切，包括那座城市，神也会让它得救。

但是怪物拒绝了神，他时而是理性的产物，他拒绝相信神，以及神原谅一切以及拥抱一切的道德观，他不相信悔改与洗罪，更不信彼世，对于神所指引的道路充满怀疑。时而他又是魔鬼的产物，他出于自私的愿望，渴望一切无法归复原位，他对于蓝岛充满了隐秘的憎恶与恨，这些就同他的爱一样多。

怪物将继续重复他毫无意义的祭献，而至于行为是否清白，这份苦恼将留给神去判断，怪物几乎犯下所有的恶，除了不去触碰生命的戒条。

我不想知道神怎么想，我想知道你怎么想。

我？嘿，你是宗教大法官吗，你要审问我吗？

抱歉，我为我的冒犯像你道歉，那么我问点别的问题吧，你最近在做什么事？

我又去翻看那些旧照片，我的老管家阿尔弗雷德，他告诉我说，人与记忆之间有一个深层的纽带——怀旧之情。我不知道我是否在怀旧，因为我似乎没什么好怀念的，我的父母在我很小的时候就死去了，在一个毫无征兆的夜晚，突然地被枪支击中，我甚至记不起他们的脸还有我与他们的生活，但是他们死去的那一幕却极其清晰地反复盘旋在我的记忆中，使我隐隐作痛，像是一个旧伤口被撕开了一样，比回忆更为有力的心中刺痛。

我翻着相册，就像登上一个往返于时间轴上的太空飞船，它能带我不断倒退，又不断地往前，往返于过去与现在，带我去到一个个我绝对不想再回首的时空中。那是种神奇的感觉，就好像坐上了旋转咖啡杯，它又一次回到无忧无虑的孩童年代，又一圈一圈地让我掉进黑暗幽深的洞穴，让我回到那个被爱着的地方，又回到那个支离破碎鲜血蔓延的地方。

每当我想到这些，想到我的家庭，一种怒火就激烈地燃烧起来，然后我又花了一些时间去思考，一切好像又变了，变得混沌滞重，而我没有排斥，比这更可怕的事，我喜欢这种混乱和鲜血，我表演地像个骑士，其实内心却是个复仇者，我想看什么东西被毁掉。

你和他做过爱吗？

没有，为什么这么问？

我建议你进行一场性爱，当一个人充满破坏欲的时候，破坏欲都必须以某种途径释放，或者用药物进行控制，反正你也不会吃我开给你的药。

我会考虑你的建议。

时间过的真快，今天的诊疗到此为止，在临别之际，你介意我再问你一个问题吗？

15

他与爱德华做爱，一部分事出于心理医生善意的建议，另一部分则是出于天然的欲望。他带着爱德华去到他的庄园，他安排好的房间，不是卧室而是书房，他把爱德华喜欢的物理学家的书籍都堆在书桌上，比起充满暗示与欲望的卧室，他相信这间书房更能够帮助爱德华放松。房间里有一扇采光良好的窗子，从窗子往外看，就能看到天空以及庄园，这座庄园拥有近乎完美的外观，设计的那么雄奇而庄重，仿佛踏入伊甸园一般圣洁美丽，只有住在内部的人才了解其中的危险，就在这扇窗户的正前方，有一个蝙蝠洞，他掉进去，就像掉进永无止境的噩梦，噩梦中蝙蝠纷飞，天空阴冷，没有光。他下坠，不断地下坠。

他问爱德华是不是第一次，因为爱德华即使表现出百分之百的顺从，再加上A与O之间迷乱的让人疯狂的信息素，依旧无法掩饰爱德华紧张的神情，就像一只假装温顺的羔羊强迫自己走上祭献台，把颈部交给凶猛的野兽。这种情况只会在两种人身上发生，一种是不知所措的处子，一种是对于暴力有着深刻的记忆的人。爱德华回答他是前者，然而之后发生的事又让他怀疑。

爱德华不在这里，显而易见地游荡到了别处，即使他将他压在书桌上，以一种征服者的手段，强硬地诱发天性赐予生物的性激素，他也能清清楚楚地察觉到爱德华的失神。爱德华的身上不存在处子式的战栗，对于性事怀有恐惧的好奇，只是处于抽空的状态，灵魂迅速得逃走了，只剩下一个被抛弃的躯壳，他抓不住他，就算抓住了也是徒劳，爱德华会逃离，他们都是善于逃开的人，对此他感同身受。

如果只有他一个人游离在外，那必将是件失礼的事，但是爱德华与他一起游离，那就显得合拍，他们可以忽略各自的异常然后各取所需，还有什么比这个更美妙的事。一同走神的恋人，多么有趣。他又想起恩尼斯特医生的话，恩尼斯特让他进行性交以克制破坏欲，其实是种将性与爱完全剥离的说法，他要他发泄最原始的来自本我的兽欲，而不是人类更为高级的，来源于神性的爱，他对这种说法并没有反驳，这才是让他自身最为恐惧的事。医生认为他无法发挥爱的能力，而他自己也默认如此。然后，他又迅速地摇摇头，说服自己这种可怕的想法只是他自己的过度解读。

爱德华士个Omega本身出乎利他的意料，他一直以为爱德华是个beta，那样漂亮又薄情，用冰冷的视线试探又迅速抽离的beta，爱德华确实像极了beta，他喜欢图书馆落了灰的书籍、昏昏暗暗的光线、凝固的雕像、冷血又多足的蜘蛛、解不开的迷题、冰块、呛人的威士忌以及薄荷味的爆珠香烟。爱德华出生在大雪纷飞的冬天，星座是极易抽离的水瓶座，一切的一切都是那么沉静的不可惊动的冷，他甚至一度怀疑爱德华的血液是蓝色，个那些来自海洋的生物一样，古老而脆弱。爱德华的Omega身份给了他惊喜，这说明爱德华的体内潜藏着某种与生俱来的天性赋予的狂热，烈火焚身一般的激情，那些他一直试图寻找的事物，那些隐藏在冷酷的表象下的激情，那些被理性克制的原始冲动。

他开始脱爱德华的衣服，性交的必要流程，它的本意是让人赤身裸体坦诚相对，并卸下面具，回归自然，但是他不敢脱掉西装，因为他害怕爱德华质问起这些伤疤的来历，它们其中的每一道都不意味着荣耀，他没有可以吹嘘的故事，只有糟糕的往事。爱德华的躯体上有伤口，有新有旧，不算太深，还有几处淤青，他不清楚它们的来历，也拒绝去深究，在哥谭人们太容易获得伤口，而抚平伤口又太难，那些裂痕总是悄悄地，出人意料地就出现，然后渗透进城市的每一个毛孔，随着呼吸起落，在血液系统里循环。

爱德华的信息素很快就将他扯入情欲的漩涡，那是种独特的香味，像是被晒过的紫罗兰，被冻住的血液以及空气中即将消散的薄荷酒，他非常喜欢爱德华的气味，不过爱德华似乎并不这么想，面对他的赞美，爱德华甚至不屑于给他一个微笑作为回应。但是没有关系，再是冷淡与无情，爱德华依旧艳丽动人，姜红色的短发，酸绿色的眼睛以及青春且鲜活的胴体。他总有一天会搞清背后的缘由，自己查出来，或者等爱德华告诉他，但不是现在。这不是个谈话的好时机。

爱德华的眼睛里倒影着哥谭的天空，光线被窗棂分割，溅落在眼瞳里，爱德华在看什么呢？飞鸟还是蝙蝠，日光或是云层，自由亦或是恐惧。他也时常出神地注视着哥谭的上空，想象着某些崇高的事物诞生，比如云上之城，或者天空之地，那些圣洁的产物，给予僵死流血的土地以震动。后来他才知道，那些离奇走过多度美好的幻想，大多数来来源于人类对于乌托邦的追逐。

乌托邦有两种，一种在过去，南太平洋上的塔希提，是远离文明的远古洞穴，旅人的返魂乡，灵魂的应许之地，是人类试图探寻的原始与最初，为了接住过去的亡魂，不让它们载着历史沉入冰河的幽灵船;一种在未来，是柏拉图的洞喻之外的光，不受火光与暗影遮蔽的真正的光线，不受过去和现在拖累的新世界，朝圣者苦苦祈求而不可到达的圣洁之地，是那个迎接理性与真知的未来城邦。乌托邦引领着人类或后退，都是神的手笔，而他想要一个此刻的乌托邦，永远幸福和谐与安详，没有罪行也还有犯罪者，于是就有了这座在模糊的时间线中的一个位点上绽开的孤岛，骚乱的蓝色寂静无言的铺开。布鲁斯.韦恩的蓝岛，蝙蝠侠的哥谭，一座人类的乌托邦，他的乌托邦。

他时常梦见那座与世隔绝的岛屿，深蓝色到几乎发黑的海水反复吞没一天又一天寡淡的日落，天空暗沉，浮冰间冒出气泡，他知道那里栖息着白鲸，整个岛屿都被白鲸重重包围，在白天白鲸会变成人登上岛屿，穿梭在钢筋森林之间，晚上便在海洋里发出野兽的低鸣，他在白日里搜捕晃荡的罪犯，在夜晚驱赶结队的白鲸，鲸群发出低沉的躁动，听起来像是一阵嘲笑声，然后白鲸们叫他的名字，“亚哈船长，你要追捕我们追捕到什么时候。为什么要驱赶我们亲爱的先生，我们也是这里的原住民，你的乌托邦才是入侵者。”，嘲笑声越来越大越来越明显，形成层层叠叠的回音，让他晕眩，黎明突然在此刻显现，白鲸从海中消失，岛屿变得拥挤，欢喜的白鲸，哀恸的白鲸，胜利的白鲸，落荒而逃的白鲸，白鲸称呼他为韦恩先生，或是蝙蝠侠，就像他们呼唤他亚哈，毫无区别，都是疯狂的复仇者的名字。

他追着罪犯一直往上，打开门，出现在房间里的不是罪犯，是恩尼斯特医生，“我最后的问题，韦恩先生，你真的想要治好自己吗？”医生饮酒，深红的色彩，如同饮血，而他拿过医生的麦穗，将它扯断，然后撒下去，麦穗死去，然后被播种进土里。“一粒麦子不落在地里死了，仍旧是一粒；若是死了，就结出许多子粒来。就像是哥谭，这就是哥谭。你难道明白吗？麦子已经死了，就像我爸妈，就像被扯断的珍珠项链，血污和染血的西装外套，他们都死在了地里。”他这么说着，克制着情绪，深呼吸，“难道你不想为此做点什么？难道我就只能在这里看着？”

“我明白了，你不想治好自己。但是你还是会返回这里寻求医治。”恩尼斯特说，他沉默，天空比他更加沉默，他顺着天空的边际看下去，整个哥谭都可以被尽收眼底，那座迷幻的城市如同魔女一般扬起微笑，灯光，蓝紫色，淡红色，青灰色，处处的灯光铺上银灰色的房屋，照不穿错综复杂的暗巷，深黑色的影子交错晃动，他一直观察着的生活就这样浮现在他的眼前，她一直试图抓住他它，融入它，抚平它或者亲吻它，可是他做不到。

终于，他看见那盏蝙蝠灯亮起，倒影在爱德华的瞳孔里，仿佛找到了落脚地一般安心，他试着亲吻幻想中的爱德华，而这个吻却又落在此刻，被他拥抱着爱德华的脸上，爱德华将视线从天空中移回，回到他的脸上，让他的影子在那双眼睛里清晰而鲜活，为他的影找到一个栖身之所。

此刻他感受到一阵激情，他可以真正地开始一场性爱了，在这场性爱中涵盖了性的快感，也涵盖了稍纵即逝的爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于点题蓝岛，写到这里整个故事的起的部分就结束了。


	4. Chapter 4

16  
乔纳森.克莱恩出生于一片麦田，他的母亲生完他就生了一场大病，那些金黄色的麦粒像是吸干了可怜的女人所有的鲜血变得饱满，然后留着她独自消瘦最后瘦成细细的麦秆，他的父亲不久之后被农具割伤了腿，浑身抽搐着死去，而刚刚出生的乔纳森也受到了这拿麦地奇异的诅咒，他睁开眼睛所看到的第一个人既不是他的父亲，也不是他的母亲，而是那个被绑好了用于惊吓乌鸦的稻草人。  
稻草人有两米高，浑身金黄，披着昏黑的暮色，一双漆黑的用纽扣制成的眼睛，无情地从高高的天上俯瞰着尚为幼小的他，给予他对于这个世界最初的印象，没有温暖与依靠，只有母亲筋疲力竭的哭泣，以及稻草人威严、冷漠、无机质且满怀恶意的痛恨，让他不寒而栗。也许人生中第一眼看见的东西会对一个人造成致命性的影响，在他自己所撰写的心理学书籍中，就记载着很多类似的故事，当一个孩子出生的时候看见满地跑的老鼠，就会赋予这孩子阴郁胆小的个性，相反，如果他看到满树的桃花，就会形成一种快乐自信的个性。当婴儿出生，大脑结构还未完全发育，但是镜像元神经的活跃度已经达到了一生的巅峰，对于毫无理性的婴儿，超强的感知力是保护它们生存的强大功能，对于许多事，它们未必能够理解，形成记忆，但一定会感受到。  
他有时候想，如果在他的生命中第一个出现的不是稻草人，他的人生是否会改变，如果他恰恰好看见麦田里神奇的怪圈，是否会变成一个充满好奇心的科学家，如果他看见湛蓝色天空中的航迹云，是否会从此向往晴空与自由，如果他能够看见那停靠在麦秆上的那只红蜻蜓，他是否会变成一个热爱自然本性善良的动物学家。然而所有的想象都无济于事，他无法决定自己在何处出生，也无法决定他能够看见什么。更何况，在他对心理学研究了那么多年以后，他早就不再相信什么先天的善良。  
他对于恐惧的着迷源于每日每夜的噩梦，而所有的噩梦都在现实中有迹可循。他拥有一段漫长的不幸的记忆，在他还没有熟练地使用弹簧刀、电锯、以及恐惧毒气之前，他是一个被欺凌的对象。  
他所在的乡村小学，有一根高高的旗杆，由于过于破旧，已经不再用于升旗，旗杆是铁质，被正午的太阳晒过以后就会发烫，不平滑的表面锈迹斑斑，极易划破皮肤，乌鸦喜欢到此地歇息，站在旗杆上俾睨众生。对于那些无知又无聊的小孩而言，这根废弃的旗杆就变成了找乐子的场所，而他则被选中成为找乐子的对象。  
他的衣服高高地升起，在怪风中飘荡着，簌簌地抖动，咖啡色如同一朵即将诞生风暴的云，高处的乌鸦用金黄色的眼睛监视着他，嘎嘎地叫着，一声又一声，嘎——嘎——嘎——而他被脱光的裸露的身体就被绑在铁柱上，用绳子栓着供人观赏，小孩子会对着他念一段圣经中驱邪的经文，还有他们自创的驱邪祷词，最后给他披上一件稻草制成的长衣，晾晒一个小时，再对进行羞辱，殴打、辱骂以及吐吐沫，最后放他下来。  
有时候恶意并没有明晰的理由，尤其在这偏远闭塞的山村，一点流言就能掀起惊天骇浪，他长得高而纤细，手脚都很长，由于营养不良，发色枯黄就像一蓬干枯的稻草，村里盛传他是稻草人化成的精怪，再加上他早年丧父丧母 ，更加深了这流言的传播，不知道从何时开始，他就变成了不详的象征，噩运的代表，村里出了什么事，谁家死了人，发生了意外，甚至是出了一件倒霉的事都会怪罪到他的头上。村里的大人忌讳他，而村里的孩子则以欺负他为乐，孩子是最接近恶魔的物种，他们天然地就知道察言观色，深谙捕猎的道理，并且以此作为游戏，以游戏的方式学习未来面对艰难的社会的生存方式。  
更何况对于他的欺凌不会受到惩罚，甚至是被暗中鼓励、煽动的，孩子们带着一种原始而幼稚的正义感，要将他这个恶魔消灭，对他拳打脚踢，再挂到旗杆上裸吊的行为就成了一种除去恶魔的仪式，对于不义施加铁拳，再用正午最热烈的骄阳去除不净，最后让他披上稻草衣现出原形，接下来的这段凶狠的羞辱，不是针对稻草人选中的附身，而是针对稻草人这个恶魔本人的痛恨，这场对于不义的宣泄在此刻达到顶点，直到正义之心心满意足地瘪下去，这一日的折磨就走向尾声。  
正义的欺凌一向比邪恶的欺凌更有气势，并且更具有杀伤性，一件极具煽动性的恶事即使诱人，人类自身所受的道德观，长期被培养的优良品质，被有意识规训或驯化过的心灵都会成为一个人行恶的阻碍，更别提四大暴力机关自带的威慑力，有效地对犯错者施以惩罚，用暴力的手段禁止那些能够跨越自身底线的人行事作恶。  
然而正义地行恶却可以良好地规避掉这双重的禁锢，既可以摆脱道德的负担，亦可以甩掉法律的禁止，这种形式的行恶，在宗教、战争、恐怖袭击中极为常见，最低级的一层是恐怖袭击，那些将自己做成人体炸弹，对社会治安进行侵害的恐怖份子，亦是相信了某种心中的正义，为了让自己的灵魂得以入天国而走上了不归路，但他们的行径是被大多数法律所制止的。更高一层的是宗教与战争，疯狂的教徒可以将违反教义的科学家绑上十字架，为了神的尊严杀死素不相识的陌生人，教皇不会给予教徒也批判，只会给予他们嘉奖。战争可以让文明礼貌的都市人侵略他国，屠杀人类，性侵妇女，伤害儿童，从人类变成激情昂扬的恶鬼，却始终坚信自己在做正确的事，他们在战败的时候会受到惩罚。而对于战胜国而言，士兵以自己砍下的人头，侵占的黄金为荣，所以对于战士而言，重要的只有胜利，胜利即是正义。  
人类所相信的正义，在束缚下不可显现，只有在拿掉那两层枷锁后才会以真实的形态出现，他被绑着，用肉体和心灵感受着那原始的天真的正义，一场如火如荼的群体式暴力，感受到对人类这种生物深深的恐惧，知识无法教化人类，道德无法淳化罪恶，只有给人类拴上锁链，像奴隶一样奴役着他们，他们才能够正确地使用奴性的正义。  
他尽量保持冷静不要乱动，以免被划伤，但是受伤几乎不可避免，也因此他感染了破伤风。突然有一天，在祷告的期间，他变得畏光畏声，世界上的一切都让他反射性地恐惧，肌肉一阵一阵地抽搐，口和眼都被牵动着扭曲成怪异的形状，无法依靠自己的力量复原，呼吸开始变得艰难和痛苦，死神向他逼进，正午的阳光，一阵微风和群鸦的悲鸣都能成为杀死他的东西，他能够听见脚步声，就像在深夜里他听见的稻草人活起来，向他走过来的声音，急切而杀气腾腾。  
“天呐，你看他的脸开始抽搐了。”尖的声音。  
“啊！这个表情，就像是稻草恶魔在苦笑一样。”粗的声音。  
“他全身上下都开始抽搐了，好——可怕——他在发出什么声音，是在嚎叫吗？召唤他恶魔同伴？这声音好恶心啊，我浑身的汗毛都要竖起来了。”尖的声音。  
“喂……要不我们还是赶快跑掉吧，稻草恶魔真的要来了！恶魔会把我们全部都杀掉的——快跑啊！”更尖的声音  
“快跑！快跑，再不跑就要死掉了——”尖的声音逐渐地远了。  
“跑——好可怕啊——快跑——”声音更加地遥远，几乎听不清楚，只剩下风声在呼呼地飘荡。  
很快，围在他身下的人群就在一瞬间全部散开，他在心底嘲笑这些愚蠢而恶毒的家伙，竟然会如此地缺乏胆量，只要是他们其中的一个稍微有点勇气，能把刀或者其他什么致命的东西往他的肚子上一插，就可以结束掉他们彼此之间的漫长的折磨，然而谁都不敢真的这么做，除了丢盔弃甲的落荒而逃，以及可怕的惊声尖叫，他们什么都做不到。他在那个瞬间是宁可被干净利落地一刀杀死的，比起反复的惊厥，沉重的呼吸，对于未知的恐惧，以及深知没有人会拯救自己，他就像一颗被抛弃的，经历着痛苦的卵，被恐惧，稻草人，疼痛包裹着在泥土里，让他无法出生。  
他的心中诞生了无穷无尽的恐惧，这些无形的恐惧因为破伤风而拥有了实体，直到现在，他时常闭上眼睛都能看见稻草人就出现在他的眼前，一动不动，充满怨恨地举着镰刀，背上停满寒鸦，形成一个实体化的恐惧的标记，每时每刻都悬停在他的心灵当中，寻找着空隙要将他撕碎，或是将他拖进深渊。他时常也会梦见他被乌鸦啄食地只剩下一个空空的骨架，苍蝇和秃鹫环绕着他飞行，而他的身躯被绑在柱子上，空洞的地方被填满稻草，最后被放进空无一人的麦地。  
他发誓如果他还能活下去，他就要让所有人都去观赏他所看到的一切，让所有人都在精神上经历与他相对等的恐惧，然后再在恐惧中与死神共舞。  
从结果而言，乔纳森还活着，战胜了破伤风和恐惧症，从这个小村庄中逃离了出去，从过程中而言，神智正常的乔纳森已经被无情地杀死，活下来的躯体中已经诞生了稻草人。  
救下他的人是村里著名的巫医，全村中最邪恶、最为人不齿、地位最为低下的人赋予了他存活的可能性。巫医将他在黑暗的房间里捆了三天，他挣扎，手脚被绑住，叫嚷，嘴被堵住，流泪，眼睛被遮住，最后筋疲力竭地睡过去，巫医每过五个小时候给他放一次血，用烙铁烧他的伤口，在他身上刺针，给他灌奇怪的巫药——用六根稻草，七对乌鸦的眼睛，野鸡的肠子与麦田里的泥土熬制而成，再念着长串的咒语，用笛声躯着蛇对他施以救援。  
等他醒来，他的病已经奇迹般的痊愈，巫医问他是不是真的是稻草人，他不答，巫医就径自下跪，向他进行膜拜，黑色的长发拖在地上，一双褐色的眼瞳里全是被疯狂占据的盲目崇拜，那张涂着绿白色的颜料的脸上露出欣喜的笑容，“我亲爱的邪神。”巫医深深地跪下去，用头狠狠地撞地，“请您一定要摧毁这个村庄。”  
“好。”他立刻答应了巫医的请求，早已对正义失望透顶的他，接到了这个邪恶的任务时，心中只有一阵快乐，他当然愿意完成这个任务，除了他不是真正的邪神，以及他并不知道毁灭村庄的方法以外，其余的一切都让他称心如意。巫医更加急促地用头撞击着地面，一下、两下、十五下、五十五下，头已经被撞破，鲜血直流，从额头弯弯曲曲地向下蔓延，从眼睛里滴出来，又淌到下巴上，“您一定要毁灭村庄！”他狂热地仿佛得了癫痫一般抽搐起来，“好。”他再次答应。巫医突然地一头撞在石头上，发出一声在惨叫和怒吼之间的高声尖叫，迅速地断了气，用他的生命完成了最后的祭祀。  
其实有一个人，一个漂亮的穿着花裙子，时常提着行李箱想要离开这骇人的小村庄的女孩，他并不想要杀死。不过等他回忆起整个事件的时刻，他意识到她已经死了。

17  
那个女孩是少有的没有对他抱有过恶意的人，甚至并不属于这个村庄，只是在幼小的童年，在她仅仅7岁的时候，在人多嘈杂的地铁上，被人诱拐，然后贩卖到这个村庄里，被迫嫁给一个又瞎又瘫的人，为那个人诞下一儿一女，即使她到现在也只有17岁，年轻又天真，纯洁又明丽。  
17岁的劳伦正如一颗月桂树，明亮而高贵，面容姣好，躯体婀娜，而她的命运也如同化身月桂树的达芙妮，为了躲避阿波罗绝望地祈祷着化身为树，却依旧被阿波罗据为胜利的标志，抽掉她的枝叶作为炫耀的桂冠，抽掉她的骨与血作为琴弦。她如此的美丽和动人，都被这个污秽的村庄扯成血红色。  
任谁都知道的罪恶在这座村庄里被视而不见，习以为常地诞生，正如麦田里的麦子年复一年的饱满，结成肮脏的食物，人们每天吃下去，就与这罪恶同生共长。每年都会有女性源源不断地被输入这座村庄，五六岁的女童被作为童养媳，十五六岁的少女被拖向某间房屋，也有成年的女性被放置进某个马厩中。她们的命运相似又各有不同，有的因为反抗过于激烈，被刺瞎双眼，割掉舌头，再强奸致死，遗体被仍弃在河水里，随着血红色的夕阳流得很远，有的被割下双乳，打断双腿或双手，被任意地取乐或侮辱，他知道这群村民们可以做到什么程度，生活太过无聊，日子太过沉闷和冗长，滋生着无休无止的罪恶，有的被拆解成一块又一块，取走身体器官，到黑市上贩卖。这座村庄里什么都有，你想要的一切，你想象中的一切，你期待一切隐秘或明晰的罪恶。全都在这里。  
离开村庄的路只有一条，笔直地开阔地通往遥远的外界，好像穿过了那条长满了麦穗的金色田地，就能去到另一个不存在于世界上的美丽新世界。当然，因为它平坦且唯一，也为逃离带来了诸多可以想象的麻烦，再加上和村民们串通一起的警察，总会将那些以为看见了光的人们安全地温柔地送回到恶魔居住的村庄，逃离几乎成为了一件不可能的事情。  
她告诉他，她来自哥谭，哥谭的拼写被画沙地上，是一个距离这里非常遥远的城市，有一天她会离开这个乡村，回到城市，回到自己的故乡，然后狂风吹过，哥谭的拼写逐渐模糊，变成一团可有可无的印迹。“那是一座怎样的城市呢？”他擦了擦刚刚干完农活的手，尽量干净地向劳伦提问，“是一座很特别的城市。”劳伦做出回忆的表情，“总是阴天，总是下雨，一年四季都见不到太阳。”，“听起来很糟糕。”他说，但是劳伦立刻否认的摇头，在稍加思索后又点点头，“是一座奇妙的城市。如果你能离开这里的话，可以去哥谭看看。”，“好。”他答应着，随意地点头，心里却在想，“我永远没有机会去到哥谭，我会死在这里。会在离开之前就被折磨死在这里，除此之外，我不可能再拥有其他的人生。”，但是劳伦没有察觉到他脸上的阴霾，只是向他伸出了手，“那么约好了，你要到哥谭去。”  
“要我去哥谭做什么呢？”  
“嗯……”劳伦歪着头，陷入了沉思，“帮我去看看那座城市。如果它正义，就用幸福奖赏它，如果它邪恶，就用恐惧惩罚它。”，“好。”他答应着，劳伦不依不饶地要求他郑重发誓，一定会完成她的心愿。他就将小指刺破，劳伦也刺破小指，他们的指尖纠缠在一起，彼此的血液相互印刻，完成了血盟，即使他在完成这个血盟的时刻，依旧没有想过要去做一个审判官。正义与邪恶，一个有趣的辩题，对于他来说太过于复杂。  
劳伦一边说着，一边哼着歌，褐色的发髻被阳光照成麦田的金色，欢快的歌声慢慢地减弱，然后哭腔反扑上来淹没了音乐，她说:“我已经不再记得哥谭那座城市了。”，神情迷茫地，眼中蒙着雾气，眼泪不停地滑落，“天啊，我已经17岁了，我到底是怎么过的这10年呢？”，他沉默着不说话，面对颓然地坐在地上的少女不知所措。任何语言都无法诉说他的感情，就连他的感情本身也近似于一种亵渎。  
“但是我还算幸福吧？”劳伦突然大声地笑着，撑出一张在笑的脸，询问他的看法，他没有正面回答，移开目光然后说:“为什么你不自己回哥谭去呢？如果你想逃跑的话，我……”  
“你能帮我吗？”她有些讥讽地对他说，“我能帮你。”他给出肯定的答复，并在心里承诺，即使要我杀死他人，或者搭上自己的性命，我也可以。  
“但是我不想逃，害怕被打，害怕被抓住，害怕被折磨，害怕在逃出去之前就变成了尸体，害怕根本没有人在找我，永远回不到家乡。”她的手从金发上滑下，“我还活着，还能呼吸，那个又瞎又瘫的丈夫没有为难我，身体也没有疾病，除了偏僻闭塞充满陋习以外，这个地方也没有想象中那么差。我是说，就算我没有被拐卖到这里来，也可能死于疾病，死于谋杀犯罪，死于一切可能的原因。”  
“……也许一切都不会发生，也许你会好好的。”他反驳，“前不久，我去了村里的教堂，牧师说:“我们应该去享受上帝给予我们的幸福，而不该有不属于我们的奢望。神会为我们做出最好的安排，我们只需要相信他，并把自己交托给他。”  
“我不信神。”他在心里说，“如果这个世界上有神，那他要么就是死了，要么就是瞎了。”然而他也无意与信徒起什么争论，便放下宗教的议题不提，然后劝她，也像是在劝自己，“为什么不尽全力逃跑一次呢？如果你要跑，我一定会帮你的。”  
她沉默了下，然后用寻常的语调问他“艾琳去哪里了，莉莉去哪里了，杰克去哪里了，汤姆去哪里了，黛西去哪里了，苏珊娜去哪里了，杰奎琳去哪里了，约瑟夫去哪里了。”，她说了一堆永远不会再回到这个世上的名字以后，又平静地问他，“你敢吃肉吗？你能确定你吃下去的东西，而不是什么别的东西吗？”  
他沉默不语，他的沉默比麦田更加寂静，劳伦同他告别，回到又瞎又瘫的丈夫身边，夕阳正在下落，抛下整块麦田和所有的罪恶极速地下坠，仿佛一刻都不愿停留于此地召唤夜晚，用最漆黑的色彩，裹尸布一般裹住这个已经死去的村庄。  
在他们认识的一年后，她死了。乔纳森并不为这个消息而惊讶，她并不应该存在于这个村庄，这座村庄太小太闭塞又太邪恶，它托不住她，她不属于这里。她死在了车轮之下，死时穿着印花的裙子，戴着墨镜，提着行李箱，胸前全是鲜血，艳丽得像是生在在野地里的玫瑰。尸体脸色很差，他自己的脸色并没有比尸体更好。他沉默地接受这一切，然后将视线转移向那辆染了血的皮卡车，那辆四轮车知晓一切的秘密，而他只能猜测到底发生过什么。在那漫长到没有尽头的道路上，女孩的印花白裙子被卷进黑色的车轮下，还是女孩先被折磨致死，然后被扔到车子底下伪装成事故呢？他无法去调查，只能在远处瞥一眼尸体，再看见熊熊的火焰燃烧起来，滚滚的黑烟吞噬着这座村庄，人群都变成空心的稻草，对他露出骇人的大笑。去年，他亲眼看见村民们用石头砸死试图逃跑的女孩。牧师说，神后悔创造了世人，地上充满了强暴，然后扔出属于自己的那块石头，并将它砸向女孩。  
戴上防毒面具，坐上那辆知晓一切的皮卡车，乔纳森在病愈后的一个星期履行对巫医的誓言，和他订立誓言的人都流下了血，这鲜血又终究会返回到这个世界。夏夜的村庄依旧闷热，道路散发出滚烫的热，飞蛾围绕着车灯打转，稻草人不分季节不分昼夜地守在寂静的麦田，乌鸦在叫，时而欢呼时而哀泣。在恰当的时机他按下手中的开关，那颗被他埋在村庄中心的恐惧炸弹就会不声不响地爆炸，背后村庄会燃起熊熊烈火，发出痛苦的呻吟，空气和河流都会被污染，他没有回过头去看，并且永不回头。不会有人真的死去，也不会有人真的活下来，那枚炸弹可以把整个村庄的人不可逆转地变成精神病，困在幻觉里发抖，但是在道路上挡住他去路，阻碍他离开的人会真的死去，他开枪，不立即就杀，先用恐惧毒气玩弄一番，每个人的恐惧都各不相同，却又会相同地在恐惧中求饶、忏悔、道歉、认罪，欣赏够了丑态再将他们截肢装进折叠的行李箱，截肢的过程中人还活着，慢慢地死去之后扔在后备箱里，在适当的地方抛尸。  
在折磨人的话题上，他拥有无穷无尽的想象力，而那些美妙的想象，却又是这个村庄赋予他的礼物，为他烙印的印迹。这样的想象让他受挫，仿佛永远无法逃出这片土地的地界，仿佛他早就和这个村庄融为一体，他毁灭了它的形式，却将它像种子一样种在心中。他发疯一般地漫无目的地行驶起来，像乘着毁灭世界的小行星，喷着火焰飞驰过陌生的土地。  
在某些时刻，他甚至能看到劳伦的幻影，她的印花裙子和行李箱，他很想她，在另一些时刻，他会看见稻草人、旗杆、乌鸦和令人晕眩的麦田，他恨它们。在极少的时刻，他会看见被他留在村庄里的年迈亲人，他们没有做错什么，只是出生于那个该死的村庄，又屈服于那座村庄。但是在大多数的时候，他什么都看不见。无论是山脉还是田野，天空或是大地都从他的心中消失了。在近乎盲目的视域中，只有哥谭越来越清晰。所有的星星，所有的道路和所有的河流似乎都指向哥谭，一个他只听说过名字却没有见过的新世界。他要去那个地方，成为那里的审判官。如果它正义，就用幸福奖赏它，如果它邪恶，就用恐惧惩罚它。  
不知道走了多远，他看见一个人影在他面前招手，是一位穿着牛仔裤连帽衫的年轻人，身上还背着旅行包，脸上挂着欣喜的笑容，他停下车，年轻人走到副驾驶上，问他能不能搭车。“你要去哪里？”他问，“哥谭。”年轻人回答。“很好。”他说，“我也要去哥谭，只是有点迷路了。”，“我可以为你指路。”年轻人点燃了一支香烟，坐上车。“哥谭是个什么样的地方？”他问，“烂透了。”青色的烟冒出来，“令人作呕。”，“为什么这么说？”他询问，年轻人皱皱眉头，然后和他讲起哥谭，他讲贫民区的乞丐，讲贪腐问题，讲每天上演的恶性犯罪事件，讲哥谭城中心的疯人院阿卡姆，以及和疯子差不多的哥谭骑士。  
在黑暗中游荡了很久，哥谭越来越近，没有麦地与歪斜的房屋，只有智能化的树木和数据化的云，在遥远处就能看清楚哥谭的心，放置在精神错乱的闪光灯底下，用钢筋搭建成型，它毫无用处，麻木不仁的，冷冰冰的，像稻草人用纽扣制成的眼睛。年轻人讲起一个新的故事，年轻人总是喋喋不休，让他这一路上没有那么无聊。“我的邻居为了钱把自己的女儿卖到了村庄里去，他们把女孩带上地铁，卖掉，换来的钱还不够去拉斯维加斯赌博一场。”年轻人语气轻松，他停下车，平静地问年轻人那对夫妇是否还活着，“当然还活着。”年轻人平淡地说，“而且还活的挺好的，最近他们买彩票赚了一笔。坏人活千年，这是哥谭的法则。”  
“你会杀了那对夫妇吗？”他问，不是一个普通的问题，而是审判的开始。“当然不会，老兄，别有那么强的正义感，轻松一点，一切都只是个游戏。”年轻人耸了耸肩，脸上还是挂着漫不经心的笑容，然后他开了枪，很可惜，这个年轻人没有通过审判，差一点就通过了，就差那么一点点，年轻人做出了错误的选择，因为这个选择，将要付出生命的代价，一瞬间的心软几乎让他想要给年轻人再选一次，然而人只能做一次选择，这是他的原则。为了报偿一路以来的陪伴，他选择了最痛快的方式让对方死去，没有恐惧毒气的折磨，甚至几乎没有痛苦，在什么都没意识到的时候，就带着笑死去。  
他从年轻人怀里摸出了钱包，拿出身份证，查看年轻人的地址，然后确认了下一个审判地点。这是他作为法官的第一个星期，却已经非常擅长进行审判了，他，好像这就是他与生俱来的能力。撬开那道本没有意义的门，那对夫妇正在像狗一样交媾，枪膛里的子弹呼啸而出，暂时还没人死去。他将男性从床上踹到地上时，夜雾已经消散，黎明披着冰冻的油污。他并没有多问话，只是将恐惧毒气喷向两人，他不用问，恐惧毒气会代替他问，而人只会在恐惧面前诚实，恐惧比起世间的一切美德都更真诚。

审问在哀嚎中结束了，他们确实犯下了贩卖妇女的罪行，然后他蹲下去，打开旅行箱，上一具尸体已经处理了，现在有两具新鲜的尸体要装进来，他要在这两具痉挛的，还散发着热气的活体上取下颤动的心脏。化学药品燃烧时的浓郁辛辣的气味，他的手术刀精细地切开活人的皮肤，阳光从窗外照进来，看上去正在溃烂，半死不活的亮光扫过他手术刀上的肉，他看见了河里的烂泥或是沟渠里的恶水的景象，人体并不比任何肮脏的东西要干净，甚至更加腐烂，再往下就可以整个地剖开，开到内脏，但没必要那么快，当恐惧来临，它总是一点一点来。  
审判结束时，天已经大亮，男人脖子上挂着自己的性器官，双手在手腕处被砍断了，然而肠子像紫红色的毒蛇似的在两截断肢间扭来扭去。女人也差不多是这样，只不过挂在脖子上的是衣柜里的裙子，印花白裙。男男女女都死了，最后都被装进箱子的阴影里，在不久的未来与化粪池中污秽不分彼此，这对男女给出了新的名字，新的审判就孕育在名字中间。乔纳森从窗外向下眺望，哥谭回望这位外来居民的眼睛。


End file.
